To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers
by bonnielynnmb
Summary: 2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo marriage has Problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story Pi/C … More summary for the story inside… Enjoy reading this Story!
1. Prologue

**To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers:**

**Charmed- Piper and Cole (Romanic and Drama) - 'T' and if I happens to make it 'M', I will inform you.**

**Short Summary:**

2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… More summary for the story inside… Enjoy reading this story!

**Personal note:** I am sorry if my English is bad, spelling errors but please remember that English is my second language so I am having hard time to make English sound good or make sense. I do not really like Phoebe because in the show it's always about her, like something always happens to Phoebe, something effect Phoebe more than Piper or Paige ever did in any seasons. I am totally into Piper and Cole because they so match together better than Phoebe and Cole did or Leo and Piper did. I still love 'CHARMED' show.

**Prologue/Detail Information:**

Two children from the future make things right, but who sent them? Cole was never vanquished in season five. He came back, but not to get back with Phoebe. This time he just wants to be left alone and move one. Can he move on? I am sorry to say that Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is not in the picture (story). Piper never been pregnant with Wyatt... Piper and Leo have their marriage problem and Piper never really forgive Leo for not saving Prue. Leo is cheating on Piper with another Whitelighter. Phoebe and Piper didn't get along with each other, but with Paige and Piper; they get along very well. Phoebe and Cole has been divorce since three month after all this angel of death show up and Cole got out of the wasteland, but instead of pinging after Phoebe like the last episode in season four did, Cole watch out for Phoebe until he get his divorce paper and then when Phoebe gave Darryl the divorce paper and Darryl went to see Cole since he knew that Cole is back. Cole signs the paper without a fight and Phoebe was happy about that and didn't know how Darryl got Cole's signing. Phoebe dated Jason for two month after the divorce was final. Lots of the show won't happen in this story. There been no demon activity for three month, Piper and Paige like to have a normal live for a while and Phoebe keeps trying to have demon problem. Phoebe will not get her Empathy power like season six did…

**Character Details (information as in name if the character in the story):**

Piper Halliwell (Kept her last name and never change to Wyatt) –**Main Characters**

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthew Halliwell (Change her last name after season four but she put 'Matthew' as her middle name)

Prue Halliwell (The oldest sister who is dead but will be in the story much later)

Penny Halliwell (Grams)

Patty Halliwell (The mother of four sisters)

Coop (Secret lover to one of the charmedones)

Cole Turner –**Main Characters**

Melinda Warren Halliwell-(Secret last name) –**Main Characters**

Benjamin Coleridge Halliwell-(Secret last name) –**Main Characters**

Victor Bennett (The father of the girls beside Paige)

Darryl Morris

Jason Dean (Is Phoebe's lover but won't be for long)

**If there a character you want to be add, let me know and I might see if I can add to it.**


	2. Chapter 1

I own no one, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it!! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing. :)

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;) I do own James in this chapter.

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… More summary for the story inside… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter One:**

Piper wasn't happy when she arrived to P3 because Leo once again left her to do his job when Piper needs to have a talk with him. To her, only time she see Leo is when they need Whitelighter help or when he comes home to bed. She very frustrating with Leo and being a witch, but after Prue has killed by Shax, she hates being a witch even more and secretly blame Leo and the Elders for not bringing Prue back. She also little blame Phoebe for Prue's death since she was not being there to help Prue and herself defending Shax, instead trying to bring Cole back from underworld.

Only person know how Piper really feel is Paige, not only she knows what it's feel like someone she loves dies and thinking it's her fault for not saving her parents for many years. Paige has blame herself for her parents' death and kept in to herself until she meet her sisters and Leo. Piper feels comfortable to tell Paige how she really feels about Prue's death.

"Can't believe Leo" said Piper as she mumbles angry to herself.

She put away glass mug and didn't hear Paige orb in and Paige knew right away how angry Piper is, "What wrong Piper?" said Paige as she trying to calm Piper down as she sat on one of the bar stool.

Piper turn to see her baby sister sitting there and sight, "Nothing Paige, just wondering what happens between me and Leo" as she handle Paige her drink.

"Why did you married Leo in the first place?" said Paige, who is still learning about Piper and Phoebe's past lives along with Prue in it.

"Good question Paige" said Piper who wondering herself the same question.

"Maybe you need to figure why you married Leo in the first place" said Paige as Piper sight, just in time to see Phoebe walking into the club.

"Hi guys, what wrong Piper?" said Phoebe, seeing the angry face on Piper.

"Nothing Phoebe, what's up?" said Piper as Phoebe is little disappointed that Piper don't talk to her much now since Prue's death.

"I had a vision last night and that vision was about Cole coming back from the dead, trying to take me back and be queen of the underworld again" said Phoebe.

Piper and Paige rolled their eyes. Cole been gone since they vanquish him as the Source of All Evil, "Are you sure it's a vision, not a dream because we all lived it once before" said Paige.

"Not sure yet, I had Leo to check it with the Elders and also ask them if there been any demonic activity or that Cole might be back" said Phoebe.

"Great, you have to do that now Phoebe?" said Piper as she getting angrier. She walk away from the bar and back to the storage room and slam the door loud enough for Paige and Phoebe to hear it.

"What's her problem?" said Phoebe as she is shock at Piper's attitude.

"Well don't know Phoebe, the fact that Leo left Piper once again when she wants to have the 'talk' or the fact you had might bring demonic activity back into her life." said Paige.

* * *

Piper is panting around the storage room, mumbling and trying not get so pissed or her power will go crazy. She never heard the door opens, but did hear the door went closed, "I don't want to talk right now", and not seeing whose it was.

"It's just me Piper" said Paige, Piper turn around and sight, Paige can see that Piper is about to blow very soon, even with her power.

"Why is she doing this now?" said Piper.

"I don't know, but you need to calm down okay?" said Paige as Piper shake her head 'yeah', "We go out there hear what's Phoebe has to say and then maybe she will go back to work" said Paige. Before leaving the storage room, Piper grabs some box of straw.

"Yeah let get this over with" said Piper. Both Paige and Piper walk toward the main area of the bar and notice that Phoebe is still there sitting on a stool nursing herself a drink. Phoebe turns to see Piper face still angry and more annoying than before.

"What is wrong with you Piper?" said Phoebe after Piper enter the bar area and Paige sitting on one of the stool with Phoebe.

"Oh I don't know Phoebe, I am having marriage problem with Leo, or the fact I happens to like no witch duty activity, which has been like that for 3 month" said Piper.

"It's not my fault that I get visions" said Phoebe.

"Yeah, but you just said while ago that you're not sure and had sent Leo up there" said Piper as she point upper above her head.

Phoebe didn't like the fact that her sisters not pay attention or dealing with her problem right away likes always before, "That's Leo's job, to make sure there's no real danger for threat"

"No you just bored and you're thinking about the nightmare we all lived and not only that, you like too much attention" said Piper.

"All I asked Leo to see if my vision were real or not" said Phoebe.

"You bet your ass you did, not only have to ruin my normal life" said Piper.

"Piper I know you don't like being a witch, but its part of you" said Phoebe.

"I know its part of me but you're making it so hard for me to have a normal life as I can" said Piper.

Paige just sat there and listens to Piper and Phoebe's conversation, she rubs her temple, close her eyes and breathe in, out, in and out.

"Paige agrees with me" said Phoebe as Paige left her head and stare at Phoebe then at Piper not sure what Phoebe just meant.

"What?" said Paige in a shock and confused tones not sure where Phoebe got that idea.

'That you like being a witch" said Phoebe clearing up for Paige.

"Sure I do, but I also like having a normal life once in a while" said Paige.

Phoebe getting little angry and annoying with Paige, "Why do you always take Piper's side not mine?"

"She didn't take anyone's side, she just answered your question and you happen to not like the answer" said Piper.

"That's enough guys, we get back to work, we will talk more when we get home, then again when we hear from Leo okay?" said Paige.

Phoebe and Piper both shook their head…

"Yeah" said Phoebe.

"Yeah" said Piper.

"Good then" said Paige as Phoebe starting to get up and mumbles something like, "Don't need another Prue"

Both Piper and Paige watch Phoebe walk out of the club, then Piper turn to Paige and said, "It's true you know"

"Yes I know, you and Phoebe always remind me" said Paige as she orb out. Paige is happy to have something related to Prue since she never meets her but only on pictures or video and always hoping to meet Prue one day.

Piper keep cleaning up, putting things away and thinking too much, "Who does she think she is … I have my own problem to deal with" said to herself, Piper's angry got bigger, bigger until the mirror got blow up by Piper's power.

"Damnit, that's going to cost me more money, but I do feel better now" said Piper to no one but herself once again.

As Piper starts to clean the mess she made, "What happened here Mrs. Halliwell?" said James who just walks into the club who also work for Piper.

"Nothing James, broken glass from the mirror, my fault" said Piper.

"Why don't I clean the rest and get the club ready for tonight" said James.

"Sound great James, thanks and I will see you at 7:30pm for opening up unless I call to have you to open it' said Piper.

"See you later Mrs. Halliwell" said James.

"It's Piper, James" said Piper as she grab her purse and left. She drove home.

* * *

Piper is in the kitchen when Paige orbs in the living room, "Anyone home?" Paige asked.

"In the Kitchen Paige" said Piper.

Paige walks into the kitchen to see Piper making dinner for tonight, "What are you making here Piper?"

"Apple Butter Tenderedloin with vegetables and potatoes" said Piper at the same time as she finishes the pot and put it in the oven to cook.

"Need any help?" Paige asked and always enjoys watching Piper cook.

"No Paige I got it cover, but you could set up the table please" said Piper.

"Sure can do that, are we using the dinner room or the kitchen table?" said Paige.

"Kitchen table is fine with me" said Piper as the front door slam closed and can hear angry mumbles coming on the way to the kitchen, "Son of bitches" said Phoebe.

"What now Phoebe" said Piper trying not sound annoy tone.

"Jason is or might be selling his newspaper to someone else and he didn't talk to me about it, what worst is I might be out of job if Jason decides to sells his newspaper" said Phoebe.

"Umm … I don't see why you're getting mad about it" said Piper.

"Well, we are dating and we do everything together now" said Phoebe.

"Yeah so, you're not married to him" said Paige.

"Yeah what Paige just said, beside you're still new with this whole relationship with Jason" said Piper as she opens the oven door and took the pot out of the oven to look inside to see if it's done.

"What Piper meant is that you're just got your divorce about three month and starting to date Jason two month ago" said Paige.

"So?" said Phoebe who not getting what Piper or Paige meant.

Piper rolls her eyes, "So what Jason does is his own business without your okay and there nothing you can do about it, unless you're married to him before he sell it", as Piper put the pot back in the oven to cook some more. Paige is standing at the end of the island table.

Phoebe doesn't like where this conversation is going, "Let not talk about Jason anymore"

"Okay then, that settle" said Paige knowing what conversation will be next, she is hoping that Phoebe will let it go and forgot it about the conversation we had earlier, but not only for her sake but for Piper as well because Piper has enough problem of her own to worry about.

"We are going to finish the conversation we had at the club earlier today" said Phoebe.

'There she goes' Paige thought to herself, Paige stop putting the silverware down on the table and look up to see Piper isn't happy about it because she is breathing in and out, counting to ten to calm down, "There nothing to talk about Phoebe" said Piper.

"Like hell it isn't and we will have the 'talk' when Leo gets here" said Phoebe.

"When Phoebe? He is never here unless it witch duty or going to bed, he never answers my call unless I am hurt" said Piper.

"Right" as Phoebe doesn't believe Piper, "LEO- -LEO- -LEO" said Phoebe.

Piper took out the pot as Leo orbs in, standing near Phoebe. Paige couldn't believe Leo's nerves to show up like he was listening to their conversation.

"What's it Phoebe" said Leo as Phoebe give Piper a 'told ya' look Piper walk pass Leo not give him any hello grace.

"We are here to have a family and magical conversations right now" said Phoebe.

"I think Leo has better things to do than being here" said Piper.

"No he is needed to be here for this" said Phoebe who not letting it goes at all.

"Why don't we all sit and eat dinner that Piper spends her day cooking for us" said Paige.

"Oh for god sake Paige quit being the 'peacemaker' here" said Phoebe getting annoying that Paige like to help Piper to feel better.

"I will once you, Phoebe stay out of Piper and Leo's business and worry about your own for once" said Paige.

"What problem would I have with Piper?" said Leo.

"Do you really have to ask that?" said Piper who cannot believe that Leo doesn't see what wrong with his marriage.

"It's look like it because I don't see any problem between us Piper' said Leo as he was lying to Piper and her sisters, but hoping to fool Piper.

"Oh really now? … Okay let sit down and I will make a list for you shall we' said Piper.

'Good I am hungry' said Paige as she sits down to eats, not caring if other follows her or not, she is tried of Leo's excuses.

"Not hungry now" said Piper.

'You cook, you eat, you enjoy it Piper, Phoebe and Leo can wait for the conversation for later" said Paige as Piper sat down to eats and to tell the truth Piper is hungry and won't let Leo or Phoebe ruin it. They all ate, enjoy their time and Paige can tell Phoebe cannot wait for the conversation to start again.

Piper wants to get it over with and then go to the club to get her mind off whatever Leo is doing up there and don't care if Leo don't go to bed with her. Piper gets up to get the dishes and starting to wash them.

"Piper, the dishes can wait but the conversation isn't going to wait" said Phoebe.

"Why can't you just leave it alone Phoebe" said Piper.

"No Piper, the issues will not go away itself" said Phoebe.

"Of course not, not when you keep bring it up … Leo doesn't think there a problem" said Piper.

"Is this about this morning talk we had?" Leo asks Piper as she rolls her eyes at Leo.

"There was no talk, you left me not want to hear me out" said Piper.

"I was working it's not like I am playing around or cheating on you" said Leo.

"Wait Piper, you think Leo is cheating on you, don't you" said Phoebe.

'She doesn't know when to quit' Paige thought to herself. Paige knew what Piper is thinking and Phoebe has no idea how Piper is feeling or thinking anymore. Piper is good or maybe great at hiding her feeling from Leo or Phoebe but not to Paige.

"How can I not?" said Piper.

"Piper, I could never do that to you ever" said Leo.

"Really huh? … Want to explain why you always smell woman perfume on toy before you take a shower before bed, or the fact your clothes smells like Perfume… mmm kind of make me sick and have to ask Paige to wash your clothes now on" said Piper.

Phoebe stared at Paige unbelievable, and Leo stared shock thinking Piper was asleep.

"What? … Got nothing to say Leo?" said Piper.

"Love me that much huh" said Leo, trying to turn it around on Piper.

"You can sleep in the guest room" said Piper as she gets up and leaving the kitchen.

"Do not leave this room until it's over with" said Phoebe.

Paige get up and push the chair back a little hard to get Phoebe's attention, 'Shut up Phoebe, leave her alone … She said her piece", she stare at Piper, "but Piper you cannot leave the house until Leo tells us that Phoebe's vision is or isn't real"

Piper stops at the doorway and turn to look at Paige and sight at that part. The girls stare at Leo for him to starts, "Yes and No Phoebe's vision are real" said Leo.

"No part is for what?" said Paige.

"No Phoebe isn't becoming once again queen of the underworld again, the Elder think that a dream Phoebe had- -" said Leo as Paige interrupt Leo.

"No part is for what?" said Paige as Phoebe nodding her head and Piper just staring at the table, waiting for Leo to finish so she can leave.

"Getting there Paige … Yes Cole is back" said Leo.

"WHAT?" said Phoebe as she screams it out so loud.

* * *

Next chapter will be more about Cole coming back. Also in this chapter Cole will appears in it as well. When and how long has Cole been back? Is he good or still evil? What will the girls do especially Phoebe? Feedback back please and review as well. I am open-mind to any suggestion or idea before I write my next chapter. I will update next week for chapter two! :)


	3. Chapter 2

I own no one, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it!! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing. :)

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter Two:**

"WHAT!" said Phoebe and Paige at the same time; all Piper did was sit there in the kitchen, be quiet and lost in her own thoughts.

'Great … Cole's back … now I have to go through this Phoebe and Cole relationship drama again when I got enough problem of my own to deal with' Piper thought. As Piper's thought was cut short because Leo was going to say something but Phoebe starts to bubbles real loud.

"Here we go" said Paige

Phoebe didn't say anything to what Paige just said, "Cannot believe his nerves, come back to get me back, I just starts to move on with my life … bastard, we will vanquish Cole then we have no worries about him"

"Phoebe, you needs to calm down" said Leo

"Calm down? Are you crazy? … Cole was the Source of All Evil and wants me to be queen of the Underworld once again" said Phoebe as she starts to paste around the kitchen.

Phoebe, Let Leo have his say, then we can vanquish Cole okay" said Paige. She said that to shut Phoebe up. 'I need to stop being a peacemaker here' Paige thought to herself.

"As I was saying before Phoebe starts to bubble, … Yes Cole's back, Vanquish Cole is no problem to me, He isn't the Source of All Evil anymore, but he is something else and the Elders don't know what he is …" said Leo

"Good then, no Source of All Evil, No vanquish" said Piper

"No must vanquish him so I can move on … Piper, he will try to get me back and I won't go through that again" said Phoebe

"Actually I don't think Cole will since he been back since three months now" said Leo

"WHAT?" said Paige

"Yeah he has been in San Francisco the day Phoebe got her divorce" said Leo

"Son a bitch, how dare he" said Phoebe who starting to get so mad.

"Now I am lost … You're mad that Cole didn't fight for your marriage?" said Paige as she is so confused about Phoebe's attitude change.

"Of course I am mad, Cole is the love of my life and he didn't stop the divorce" said Phoebe.

"You're one confuse woman, Phoebe" said Paige as she rubbing her temples. As Piper gets up and starts to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going Piper" said Phoebe

"I have a club to run and then go to bed" said Piper

"Didn't you hear what Leo just said?" said Phoebe

"Sure did, Cole back, no vision blah, blah and blah …" said Piper

"No we need to vanquish Cole" said Phoebe

"I am not vanquishing anyone, Cole hasn't done anything but living his life, I will vanquish Cole once he does something evil, so I am off to the club" said Piper as she left the house to run her club and be away from Leo and Phoebe.

"Piper is right, Cole hasn't done anything wrong yet, we both like our 'normal' life right now" said Paige as she get up and finish the rest of the dishes for Piper.

"Leo are you not going to do anything about it" said Phoebe smile trying to butter up Leo so Leo can tell Piper and Paige Cole needs to be vanquish.

"I would love to have Cole to be vanquished, but the Elders said he not evil" said Leo. 'Damn boss' Leo thought.

"Fine then, I will leave it alone for now" said Phoebe as she left the kitchen to her bedroom to get ready to see Jason at P3. Leo orbs out and then Paige left the house to see Piper at the club to see how she is dealing with and might help her out at the bar area.

Paige has give up on love since Glen left her and couldn't deal with her being a witch. (Glen is totally different person when he found out that Paige is a witch, unlike season four did)

* * *

Cole sat down in his living room eating fast food; "Gotta stop eating greasy food" said to himself out loud, Cole has never felt his freedom before since his divorce. He knew he couldn't stay with that woman who didn't believe that he had no choice to become the Source of All Evil. He felt really bad for Piper than he felt bad for Phoebe and Paige because Piper didn't know who to support, either Phoebe's problem or Paige believing that Cole was evil.

Cole knew that Piper blame him for Prue's death, but he hasn't said anything to bring the past up, "Why do you have to be marry Piper" said Cole to no one but the air.

Cole fell in love with Piper when he saw her at the court room, he saw her as beautiful, strong, sweet and at the same time there was a 'annoying' look. Cole knew he can't do anything about his feeling since Piper has been taken by Leo and Cole felt Phoebe was safe.

Half the time he thought why he never killed the Halliwell when they first met. Cole knew the answer to that, one look at Piper and that was it. Piper was everything to him unlike Phoebe, to him; Phoebe is cold, self-center, always about her needs or wants and don't take responsibility for her own action.

Cole was or is very proud of Paige how she took being a witch and becoming Piper and Phoebe's long lost sister. Also seeing that Cole was evil and did everything in her power to have Piper and Phoebe to see how evil Cole was. Paige was hard-headed, strong and very independent person just like Prue was. Out of all four young Halliwell, Piper is the most beautiful woman to him.

Last three month Cole has to stop himself not to shimmer to see how Piper doing, but every time he thinks to shimmer to see Piper and it might cause more pain for himself and the girls will want to vanquish him. Cole really doesn't want to see Phoebe ever again. If he could have his way, Phoebe would never be in the picture again.

Cole get up and shake his head, "Quit thinking about the Halliwells, they bring nothing but pain" and went into the kitchen to put his food away, "Sure miss looking and talk to Piper" said Cole to himself.

The phone interrupts his conversation to himself and answer the phone, "Hello?" said Cole

"Hey it's Darryl Cole, I might need your help" said Darryl

"What help do you need" said Cole walking out to the balcony.

"I need your statement about this morning crime that you happened to be there" said Darryl.

"Darryl, you do remember I used my power to stop the bullet going at you and me" Cole leaning on the bar on the balcony, "What am I suppose to say" said Cole

"Give a normal statement, just don't add that you used your power" said Darryl.

"I will write the statement and fax it to you in the morning" walking back inside the apartment and lock the slide door , "just hope the criminal guy didn't see or remember me using my power" said Cole.

"He didn't see a damn thing" said Darryl

"I will let you go and you will get your statement fax to you in the morning", sitting on the chair in the living room typing away his statement on his laptop for Darryl, "Glad to help and help everything works out on your ending" Cole listen to Darryl on the other line as he still typing away, "Yeah man, talk to you later, … bye" said Cole

"Bye" said Darryl.

Cole hung up the phone and throw it on the couch near him, "Gotta get a life" mumble as he finishing up his statement.

Cole is very glad that Darryl didn't tell Phoebe or her sisters that he's back. He needs to move on and he cannot do that with Phoebe bitching at him. He don't mind Piper knowing that he's back but the back of his head reminding him that she's married and might vanquish his sorry ass.

"Maybe I will stop at P3 to see Piper" said Cole as he mumbles to himself. His self-subconscious voice in his head screaming, 'NOOOO' so instead going to P3 likes he wanted, he went to take a shower and relax. He has to get up early for work anyways. His work is all he got right now, beside Darryl; he doesn't have a life. Cole never heard a sound of a child arriving at his front door.

Cole enjoyed his shower and about to go to bed, before he went to bed, he sworn he heard something. He decides to check it out. He follow the sound, as the sound got clear, the sound was a baby crying behind his front door. He was nervous to open the door. He decides to walk away, "Just might be someone else baby in the hallway.

'You don't know that, go check it out' said his self-subconscious.

"No" said Cole.

'There might be something wrong with the baby' said his self-subconscious.

Cole starts to pasting around his living room, "No not my problem and you know it" said Cole.

'Do you want to be responsible if something went wrong to the baby in front of your door?' said his self-subconscious.

That did it, Cole stop pasting, "Well no, but it might be nothing, I am having conversation with myself for cry out loud said Cole.

'Oh stop being a baby and be a man, check it out' his thoughts screaming at him, Cole and his self-subconscious' conversation got cut by a screaming baby, "SHUT UP" said some voice that Cole heard outside his apartment. He slowly open the door, there you see a baby wrap in a blue blanket, crying his eyes out, 'What do I do?' Cole thought to himself. Right away Cole pick up the baby carefully as the baby is made of glass. Cole slams the door and walk to his bedroom. He settles the baby on Cole's queen bed.

While the baby and Cole in his bedroom, the baby still crying and Cole took a deep look at the baby. The child has strong brown hair like Cole's hair. When the baby looks at Cole with tears in the baby's eyes, and Cole can see the baby's eyes are mix with brown and blue. The baby was so cute and Cole fell right in love with him, but he knew that he can't keep the baby, "I will drop him off at the police station with Darryl tomorrow morning" said Cole to himself.

The baby stop crying when he heard Cole's voice, "Ahh finally I can hear my thoughts" said Cole as he staring at the baby and for some reason he feel a strong connection to the baby, and no idea why he felt that way, "Please don't start crying on me again" said Cole to the baby when he can see that the baby's eyes turn to tears again.

"No idea how to take care of a baby" said Cole as he mumbles to himself as he trying to get the baby to stop crying.

"Need diaper change?" said Cole as he checks the baby's diaper and its looks dry, but Cole won't feel the diaper. "Okay no diaper change, Hungry?" the baby didn't give him a answer with all that crying going on. Cole starts to leave the baby, but he stop half way from the bedroom door and turn back to the baby, "Can't leave you there, might fall off the bed" said Cole as the baby still crying. Cole picks the screaming baby and carries to the living room.

"What to feed you?" said Cole to the baby while he looking for food, but couldn't find any. Cole didn't notice the baby was quiet and sleeping on his chest as Cole hold him to look for food for the baby. Finally Cole notice there is no crying sound around him, he turn his head down to see the baby is sleeping with a smile on his face, "Ahh at last, guess you're not hungry then" said Cole as he whisper and turn to walk back quiet to his bedroom.

Cole gentles the baby back to his queen size bed and make sure the baby is safe, not to fall off the bed. Cole quickly went into the living room to grab his computer laptop and went back to the bedroom seeing the baby is still sleeping safety. He sat on the bed near the baby making sure he and the baby have room on the bed.

He opens his laptop and Google on how to take care a baby, "Piece of cake" said Cole after he did what list of safety for the baby, He moves the laptop and put the pillows on the floor and around the baby so he can't roll over and fall Tomorrow he will ask Darryl for help, "Wish you were here Piper" said Cole to himself in the air.

After a while Cole settle down on the bed, Cole turn to see the baby is still sleeping. Before he shut his eyes and went to sleep, inside of him, Cole always wants a child, a family for almost 100 years, when Phoebe told him that she was pregnant, he was so happy, but at the same time he always wanted to have a family with Piper not Phoebe. Now he still does want a family with Piper and knowing that it's can't happen. That really hurts him; "I will have my own family one day with or without Piper" said Cole as he sworn to himself before went to deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning was hell for Cole because when he woke up alarm thinking there was danger around him. He totally forgot that he have a baby with him and he was wake by a screaming baby, "Forgot about you", get up and stretching, then pick up the baby, "Take a bath, get dress and hope Darryl will help, then deal with other things" said Cole.

Cole start the shower with the baby in his arm, "We both are male, nothing is wrong with taking a shower together" testing the water to see if it not too hot or too cold for the baby. About 15 min shower, the baby was laughing once they were under the water. Cole and the baby got out of the shower, "I am going to call to work to tell them I am sick" as the baby giggled at Cole.

"Do I have something on me that you find funny?", as there is no answer back, but only giggling from the baby, "I am going to put you down and no crying", as Cole lay the baby's blanket on the floor in his bedroom then put the baby on top of the blanket, "Gotta get you a name" said Cole to the baby.

Once Cole has change into his clothes and then bends down to change the baby into clothes as well. Cole walks to the table near his bed and pick up the phone and dial his work number, "Yes I am calling to let you know I am not coming to work today or tomorrow"… listening on the other line, "Not feeling well"…once again listing on the other line, "Thank you and goodbye"

Cole hung up the phone and look down where the baby is, "Well just you and me now" and the baby looks back at Cole. The baby lift his arms up to Cole like he wants to be picked up, "We are going to see Uncle Darryl and he will help out, he has a son" picking up the baby, 'I don't have a car seat' Cole thought to himself.

"I will just going to shimmer there… Can't tell anyone alright?" said Cole as there was no answer but cooing and giggling from the baby, "You can't talk, now hold on". Cole shimmers out of the apartment with the baby and made Cole feel it was natural thing to do. He felt he didn't have to hide it from the baby.

Cole shimmers behind the police station alley, "That wasn't so bad was it?", all Cole got from the baby was giggling like he enjoy the ride, "Let get this over with shall we" as Cole walk to the front of the police station.

Darryl looks up from his paper work when he heard a baby cooing, "Since when do you have a baby?", Darryl didn't give Cole time to answer him back, "Where is the statement?" as he see Cole sitting down on one of his office chair.

"You're worst than my boss", hand the paper on Darryl's desk, "I don't have a baby" said Cole.

Darryl gives Cole a look, "Really? ... What that you're holding then?" said Darryl.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, I found the baby crying at my front door last night" said Cole looking down at the baby who playing with Cole's shirt.

"I will see if there a missing baby report" said Darryl as he pick up the phone to make a call.

"You do that, I still need help here" said Cole still looking at the baby.

Darryl hung up the phone and look at Cole, "What help do you need"

"I need help taking care of this baby, I have no clue, never took care a baby before" starting to panic, "Sure I know about laws or demon but baby never came to my book" said Cole

"You're panicking Cole, calm down already" said Darryl

"Of course I am panicking here, you would too if a baby drop on your front door with no knowledge about taking care a baby" said Cole.

"Calm down, I will help you after I drop off your statement to my boss", getting up, "I will take the baby to my house while you do baby shopping" said Cole.

"Shopping? … Hell no" said Cole.

"Do you rather to take the baby with you or go by yourself" said Darryl as he said in a fatherly tone.

"Can't you take him and go shopping" said Cole.

"No either this", Darryl raise his right hand, "Take the baby and shopping by yourself and no help from me", raising his left hand, "Have your buddy Darryl here help you by watching the baby while you do the shopping" said Darryl.

"I will take the left hand" said Cole in a sassy tone.

"Wasn't hard was it? … Glad you made the right choice" said Darryl.

"You didn't give me very much choice here" said Cole

"Sure I did", writing on a note pad, "You just didn't like my two choices I made for you" said Darryl who still writing on his note pad.

"What are you doing" said Cole as he changing the subject.

"Writing you a list of things to buy for the baby and yourself" said Darryl as he hand him the note.

Cole look at the baby who starting at Darryl like he know who Darryl is, "You are a good boy for Uncle Darryl now" give the baby to Darryl, grab the note and look at the baby one more time, "I will call you once I arrive back to my apartment.

"Okay man", Darryl grabs his coat and left with Cole, "How are you getting there when I see no car of yours" said Darryl

"I just shimmer out back the alley" said Cole as he walking away to the alley where he came from.

"Don't forget the car seat" said Darryl out loud for Cole to hear and Cole wave behind him.

* * *

After shimmer back to his apartment to get his car, he drove to the baby store. Cole is getting frustrating with all this baby needs; there is hundred formula with different kinds, grand and diapers with different size. Cole standing in the isle looking lost and confused with all different formula,

"Who made so many formulas in the first place", said Cole as he mumbles as staring at the can being still so lost, 'My next wife will so being breastfeeding my baby, no formulas crap' Cole thought to himself.

"You look lost" said the woman.

"Of course I am lost, there tons of formulas here" said Cole as he turn to look at the woman.

"Is your baby having allergy to any of these" said the woman.

"Don't know" said Cole.

"How old is your baby?" said the woman.

"Maybe 6-8 month old", the woman give Cole a odd look, "Look it not my baby, I am babysitting him for the weekend" said Cole

"You expect me to believe you" said the woman

"No but please help me" said Cole as he sound a little begging.

"The woman smile, give Cole the top best formulas and the right size diaper, "You might want to come back if the size is wrong" said the woman as she patting Cole's arm.

"Thank you" said Cole and the woman smile last time and left him to finish shopping.

Cole standing near his car and he was done with shopping, 'You wish' Cole thought and he open his trunk and load them in, "Gonna need a bigger car at the end of the day" said Cole to himself.

"One more place to stop then on my way to pick up my boy" said Cole as he escaping the parking lot, 'he isn't you boy and that two more place to stop for me' Cole thought to himself.

He parks his car, get out of the car, walking inside the Toy 'R' Us. He grab the cart, "This better be more easy" said Cole to himself.

He grabs few toys, playpen and few education toys. He standing looking for a car seat, just then he heard the sweet voice he misses so much.

"OH MY GOD COLE" the sweet voice Cole loves so much said

"Piper" said Cole after seeing Piper standing there looking all beautiful as always.

* * *

How did I do? Next chapter will be about Piper and how she deals with Leo's secret and more to come. Feedback or suggestion would be great. Help me for next chapter idea for next week. I will be looking forward to read your reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 3

I own no one, but James, and name of 'Nadine', so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it!! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing.

**Kokoziko: **Thank you for your review, don't worry I will complete it. I already wrote 10 chapters so far.

**rkm: **I like surprising people, as I said before it's won't be like the show, that how I like it to be different than the T.V Show. Thank you for Cole and baby's interaction comment. I did have always thought he would be a great father. When you read this chapter, you will find what one of Leo's secret and how Piper going to handle it. I am sorry to disappoint you if the last question (does she turn to Cole or her sisters?) won't be answer until the next chapter 4. Thank you for your review and it make me feel great to write/type this story.

**Joleca: **I totally agree with you about Cole being good and always was inside and it doesn't count when he was possessed. In this story Cole will not be evil that I promise you. Thank you for your review for chapter 2.

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter Three:**

P3 is doing great and its seem to Piper that's the only thing that keep her mind off her problem and feel normal as much there is. Many time she wondering if she shouldn't have give Dan up for Leo or even date Leo in the beginning.

"Can't believe Cole back and didn't fight for his marriage with Phoebe" said Paige as she sat down on one of the stool in the bar area near Piper.

Piper smile at Paige, "maybe he has enough of Phoebe"

"Maybe, but I am more surprised that he didn't do anything to us after everything we did to him" said Paige.

"Well there nothing we can do as long as Cole stay out of our way and not evil, then we leave him alone" said Piper.

"You know, I am wondering if he's happy with his life" said Paige.

That left Piper speechless because she knows that Paige just following her Instinet, "Wow Paige, I didn't know you have that in you"

"well I know I don't hate him, I just don't trust him after he tried to kill me or have me killed, right now I more wondering what really happened to Cole when you becoming the Source Of All Evil"

"Not out so loud Paige" said Piper as she looks around her and Paige to see if anyone listening.

"Relax Piper, all they can hear is the music blasting through their ears off" said Paige.

That is one of the thing Piper like about Paige because she can talk with her and make her feel normal as it could get, even have to make sure she and Paige is careful that they are talking about if its about magical duty, but not feeling that Piper has to do it by herself.

Piper rolls her eyes at Paige, "What am I doing to do with you"

"Love me" said Paige as she flash her eyelash at Piper with a smile.

"Already do, Thanks Paige" said Piper as she smiling at Paige.

Paige smile back at Piper and grab her hand, "Anytime Piper, I will always be there and supports you"

Piper knew what Paige meant about supporting part. She know she won't stay marry to Leo anymore. Piper cannot take it anymore disappointed from Leo, "Thanks Paige, that's mean a lots"

Paige sort of changing the subject, "Are you going to go after him now that you might be a free woman" said Paige.

Piper has been in love with Cole since the day she saw him in the courtroom. She couldn't do anything about it for one good reason is because she dating Leo and she also think that she isn't good enough for Cole, Piper thinks that Cole needs to be with someone like Phoebe not a person who is a goody two shoes and that was Piper was. Piper always looks at Cole as handsome, nice body, have amazing blue eyes and always make her stomach feel like butterfly inside her everytime Cole in the same room as Piper is, which why she tried so hard not be in the same room with him but when Cole does, she push her feeling away and lock them tightly. Piper didn't ask Paige how she knew, "I don't know Paige, right now I wants this Leo problem and his secret to come out before I do anything that I might regret and who knows if I will see Cole again since I believe he doesn't want have anything to do with us"

Paige smile when Piper trying to hide her feeling and not wants to do anything about it so she drop it for now but believe it, she will bring it up again in the future, "Why don't you do a truth spell on Leo"

"Well I could but if someone beside me and Leo in the house must tell the truth for 24 hours" said Piper.

Paige shake her head and laugh lightly, "Piper, you been a witch longer than me and I am sure you can change the wording around"

"Good thinking Paige" said Piper as both girls didn't notice Phoebe coming toward them.

"Good thinking for what?" said Phoebe as Paige and Piper jumped a little and Phoebe give her sister a odd looks and sat down on the stool next to Paige.

"Umm, thinking about changing the color of the wall in my bedroom, but Paige said too much work and might not have time when we on witch duty" said Piper.

Phoebe getting feeling that's not what they were walking about, "Okay then, well Jason couldn't make it, so I stop by to let you know I am staying at his place tonight"

"Okay have fun" said Piper.

Paige trying to make it look like herself and Piper care, "Are you coming back home or after work?"

"Not sure yet" said Phoebe.

No one said anything for a while and Phoebe was first to break the silence, "Is it really necessary to have Leo sleep in the guest room?"

Paige rolls her eyes, 'couldn't leave it alone can you Phoebe', as Paige thought to herself.

"Yes it's necessary, until Leo can tell me why he smells like woman's perfume and I don't need him waking me up in the middle of the night" said Piper.

"Its could be your perfume Piper" said Phoebe.

'Can you be anymore stupid' Piper thought to herself as she stare at Phoebe like 'duh', "I don't use strong, heavy perfume Phoebe and you know that"

"People do change you know" said Phoebe.

Paige and Piper both rolls their eyes at that comment, "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard from you Phoebe" said Piper.

"Yeah Phoebe, you been Piper's sister forever and what kind of answer is that" said Paige as Piper replace their drink on the bar table.

Phoebe put her hands up and back off a little, "bite my head off why don't ya"

"I will let the demon do that" said Piper in whisper.

"What's was that Piper" said Phoebe. She did hear what Piper just said and Paige laugh at that too since she heard it as well.

"You mean you didn't catch that?" said Piper being a smart ass.

Phoebe ignores Piper's comment and starts to get up, "I am going to leave now, see you later"

"Bye" said Piper and Paige as they both watch Phoebe leave the club.

"I am going to the bathroom" said Paige as she left the bar.

While Paige is in the bathroom, Piper is left alone in her own thoughts, 'maybe I should do the truth spell, it only 24hrs spell' as Piper going to find out one way or another. Piper went to talk with James to see if he can close the P3 for her.

Paige walks where Piper is and seeing her grabbing her purse, "Going home?"

"Yeah and do that spell and get over with it" said Piper.

"I am coming too, you might need help me to call Leo" said Paige as she went to the behind the bar to grab her purse as well.

Both girls got into Piper's car and drove home. They were quiet and thinking about lots of things that happened lately.

* * *

Piper and Paige are standing in the attic looking into the Book of Shadow. Piper is going to do the truth spell on Leo if he not honest with her but she knows that Leo won't tell her his secrets.

"Okay, one more time, are you really sure you want to do this?" said Paige.

For the last time, I am pretty sure" said Piper as she wrote the spell on the paper, "Okay Paige call for Leo"

"LEO" waiting for him to orb in and nothing yet, again Paige call him, "LEO"

White and blue light orbs in the attic, "What wrong Paige" as Leo see Piper standing near Paige, "Piper is there something wrong?" said Leo.

"There isn't anything wrong but I do have a question for you and you better be the right answer" said Piper in mad, serious and nervous tones.

Leo shallow slowly, "Okay then"

Piper went straight to the point, "Are you cheating on me?"

Leo looks at Piper all nervous, "N-No"

Piper left her hands up, "You left me no choice but to do this" she froze Leo. There is Leo standing in front of Paige and Piper like a stature. Paige gave Piper the note for the spell and can see Leo starting to unfreeze.

Leo look at Piper, "Why did you freeze me"

"Because I don't believe you" said Piper as lift the note to read the spell.

"Piper, what are you doing?" said Leo as he about to orb out the attic.

"Don't try to orb out because I will frozen you again" said Piper as Leo staring at Piper all scared and piss at the same time, "I am going to do the truth spell on you" said Piper.

"Piper, please don't do it" said Leo ad he can see that Paige orbs out the attic.

"Why are you afraid that I will find out what you're hiding?" as Piper look at Leo and she said the spell,

**For those who want the truth revealed, **

**Open hearts and secret unsealed,**

**From now until it's now again,**

**After which the memory ends,**

**Those who now are in this house,**

**Will hear the truth from others' mouths.**

After Piper said the spell, there a few lights around Leo. Leo looks at Piper when she finished the spell, "How could you Piper, your very own husband" said Leo.

"You left me no choice" truth said Piper as she sits down looking at her hands like it very important.

"You could have just ask me" said Leo.

"Would you give me honest answer?" said Piper.

"No, I would lie" truth said Leo as he let a sharp gasp out, "I meant yes"

"Let get this over with, Paige you can orbs now" said Piper as Paige orbs right beside Piper.

Piper looks little broken down, scared that Leo answers would not be a happy one, "Leo did you cheat on me"

"Yes with Nadine" truth said Leo.

Piper closed her eyes, "How long has it been going on for?"

"Since Prue's death" truth said Leo with no emotion.

Paige was so shock at what Leo just said, she couldn't believe his nerves. Just then the attic table gotten blown up, she turn a little to see Piper and she saw her eyes in tears, "Piper, calm down before you blew up the house"

Piper's heart broken into million piece not to hear what Paige said, "How could you Leo"

"What? … You couldn't give me what I wanted so Nadine offered" truth said Leo.

After Leo said that, he got blow up into million piece of blue and white lights then reform again. Leo see Piper standing there with her hands in the air and all sudden the window blew up too, "Piper stop it before you hurt someone else" said Leo.

"Get out, don't you ever come back here again unless it witch needs, we're getting a divorce" said Piper in angry and piss off voice.

Leo laugh, "You really think you can divorce me?"

Paige got pissed, walks to Leo and slap him in the face, "Wanna bet you ass you bastard" standing behind Piper who is now in shock and crying, "Get out now"

"I will be back" said Leo as he orbs away. Piper's hand finally went down and she fell on her knees and cry so hard. Paige turns and walks to Piper, she knee down and held Piper. Piper held Paige hard and tightly, Paige hasn't see Piper cry hard like that since she became a funnies and Prue's funeral. "It's okay Piper"

"Its not okay, How could he" said Piper as she sobbing loudly.

"I don't know, but you and I know that after 24hrs, Leo won't remember any of this" said Paige as she rocking Piper trying to calm her down.

"Oh god, Paige its hurts" said Piper as she still cried.

Paige still rocking and brushing Piper's hair, "I know Piper, but I will still be here to help you", Piper cries went down a little, "Come on Piper, let go to bed". Paige orbs herself and Piper into Piper's bedroom.

Paige didn't bother to put pj's on Piper then lay down with her as Paige comfort Piper, 'Damn you Leo' Paige thought to herself. Piper is so grateful that Paige was there for her tonight than being alone or with Phoebe. They both fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Paige got up from Piper's bed and she looks at Piper and she can see that Piper was crying still, even in her sleep. Paige has woke up few time when she heard Piper subbed quiet or sometime little loud, "Everything will be alright Piper, I will make sure of it, I promise you" said Paige as she whisper and lean down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Paige left the room to make some coffee and some breakfast for Piper when she gets up. Paige was so damn happy that Phoebe didn't come home last night or this morning to see Piper all broken down. Paige knows that Piper hate to look weak in front of her sisters, she was the older and her job to take care of the family since Prue is no longer here.

Paige tried many time to let Piper know she doesn't have to take care of the family by herself, but Piper is stubborn and had her own pride to deal with. If Paige was into Piper's shoes, she might be the same since she pretty much like Prue. Paige looking back at the time where she had to take care of Piper then night she got drunk at her own bar after Piper couldn't save Phoebe from Cole. Paige got lost in her own thoughts and cooking breakfast for Piper.

While upstairs Piper has woke up with tears running down her face. She wasn't crying but it was left over tears, "It wasn't a dream, it has really happened because she was hoping it wasn't a dream. Leo has lied, cheated and act like it was her fault. Piper heard a loud beeping from downstairs, she starts to run downstairs, the beeping sound got worst and its was coming from the kitchen. She stops running once she enters the kitchen, she see that Paige is standing with a pan on fire.

The fires frozen, Paige turns around to see Piper standing behind her with her hands in the air, "Piper you're awake"

"Yeah Paige trying to burn down the house?" said Piper as she walks closer to Paige, she grab the oven mitten, grab the pan, put it under the water tab in the sink, turn on the water, the fires turn unfrozen and tons of smoke coming out of the pan.

"I was trying to make you some breakfast and I failed at it" said Paige.

"Thanks Paige, but I will take over from here" said Piper as she starts to finish what Paige has started.

Both sat down in the kitchen table and eat their food, "Phoebe called and will not be hone until after work" said Paige, just as she see blue and white lights incoming as Leo has orbs into the kitchen like he didn't do anything wrong at all and act like he lives here or owns it.

Paige gets up and walks to Leo's face, "How dare you showing up here, you're not welcome here"

"I have every right to be here as much as Piper is" said Leo as he smirks.

"No you don't, Piper owns the house along with her sisters, you just happens to be married to her" said Paige in angry tones. All Piper trying not to shed tears in front of Leo, but with Paige's help make her feel a little better.

"No wondering why Cole wanted you dead" said Leo.

Paige narrowed her eyes, out of no where; Leo wasn't prepare for Paige punch, "You son a bitch"

Leo is on he floor and looking shock about that punch. Paige is now rubbing her hands still looking down on Leo. Leo got up and about to attack Paige, but Piper beat him to it.

While Leo got blow up again and reform back into the kitchen, "Touch my sister, you going to be sorry you were ever born" said Piper in a pissed and serious tones.

Leo knew Piper meant business, but he was mad that he was punch by a girl, just about to say something, but he heard the Elders jiggling him and he orbs out but not before he gives Paige an ugly look.

"You okay Paige" said Piper as she walk to the fridge to get some ice for Paige's hand.

Paige took the ice bag from Piper, "Sure, busted my hand, other than that, I am fine" as she hiss at the pain when the cold bag touched her hand, "How about you?"

Piper exams Paige's hand, "I am getting there, you being there really help me" as she press a little on the hand and Paige hiss loudly at that, "No broken bones"

"Thanks doc" said Paige and she laugh a little and hiss too.

Piper laugh lightly, "Might want to see one since I know Leo won't heal you and I am not ready to see him again soon"

Paige nod at that, "No doctor, we might need a new Whitelighter after you divorce him, you are going to right?"

Piper breathe out slowly, "Yes I am, I will not stay married to man who doesn't love me noir I love him anymore"

"You're going to have to break the 'Handfasting'" said Paige.

"I know I will call Grams later" said Piper who doesn't want to deal with Grams lecture. She left the kitchen to go back to her bedroom. As she walks into her own bedroom, she sees the 'Handfasting' paper on her bed. She pick it up and look at it, "You need Leo's blood and he has to sign it, my darling" said a woman who Piper knows so well. She turns a little and sees her Grams standing near her.

Piper turns around completely to see Grams, as Grams standing there with worries looks on her faces, "You not going say something or stop me?"

Grams nod her head 'no', "No my darling, I saw what Leo has done to you and let me say that I also saw your future that I am so proud of you"

"Thanks Grams" said Piper as she looks at Grams with little tears.

Grams open her arms out wide and Piper went to it. Piper sobbed some more, "Bless to be my darling" said Grams.

Piper let go of Grams and stare at her, "Bless of be Grams" at that Piper was alone in her bedroom once again. Piper went to the bathroom to get dress, she decides to stay home and relax for once. After a hot shower, Piper found Paige in the sun room with the 'Book of Shadow' with 'Handfasting' paper in her hand, "Paige what are you looking for?"

"Nothing, but an anti-orb for Leo" said Paige as she keeps flipping the pages.

"Paige you cannot use the anti-orbs if you find one because if you do, then you cannot use your orbs as well" said Piper as she sit beside Paige and looking at the book as well.

"Oh I know that, if it doesn't work on Leo, it doesn't work on me which suck" said Paige.

"Then why are you still looking?" said Piper.

Paige closed the book, "To make me feel better and who knows, its might be there"

"Well I will might need help to get Leo to sign the 'Handfasting'" said Piper as she handle Paige the paper that Grams gave her earlier.

Paige took it and read the paper, "Wow she actually gave it to you with no question, and I am shock I tell ya"

Paige gives the paper back to Piper, "yeah she didn't accept Leo's behaviors and something about my future where I made Grams proud of me"

Paige smile at that, "Well I am all there to help you with everything I can, but I am not sure-" Paige didn't get to finish when Piper and Paige both heard a crying for mommy upstairs, "- - if Phoebe will help" finishing saying what she was going to say, "What is that"

Piper gets up along with Paige and they both follow the crying sound. Piper has her aims ready for any danger. The sound coming from the attic, they enter the attic and there they see a little girl bawling in tears on her knees.

The little girl didn't see Paige and Piper standing at the doorway since her back is block. She didn't hear them enter the room with all that bowling going on.

"OH MY GOD" said Paige.

* * *

Who is that little girl in the attic? Wanna give a guess? Will Leo sign the 'Handfasting'? How will Phoebe and Leo reaction about the little girl in the attic. My next chapter will be about Piper, Paige and the little girl. Also chapter will have more about Cole and baby boy later in the chapter. I promise there will be more to come next week. Any suggestion, idea or feedback, please let me know. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it been a while since I update a chapter but I haven't forgotten you all, it's just I do have lives and been so busy lately. I own no one, but James, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it!! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing.

**Blue eyes6: **Thank you for reading this and I promise you will find out who the child is. I would really like to slap Phoebe in the face as well.

**Tess: **Thank you, I also like the idea of Grams being proud of Piper's future. I will try my best to make it easy for you to read.

**Lil-Jazz94: **Thank you for reading the story and Piper and Cole is my favorite paring as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter Four:**

"OH MY GOD" Said Paige.

Both Paige and Piper is shock that there is a little girl in the attic. She has long brown hair and it's in a ponytail. They cannot really see what her looks since her face and front body is not showing.

The little girl turn around when she heard something behind her, stop crying when she found the person she wanted and she put a biggest smile she ever could make, "MOMMY!"

"Mommy?" said Paige and Piper at the same time and looking back at each other and the little girl, "Who is your mommy?" said Paige.

The little girl laughs at Paige question a little with confused face. The little girl walks closer to the Book of Shadow that standing in the middle of the room. Piper grab Paige and move far to the corner near the door, out of the little girl's hearing, "She is so cute and not evil" said Paige as the little girl holding the Book of Shadow.

"She sure is and she is your daughter Paige" said Piper.

"WHAT?" said Paige and Piper cover her mouth and turn to see if the little girl heard Paige, but the little girl was too busy looking through the book like she has see it before. Paige and Piper can hear the little girl mumble something but not understanding what she was saying. They both hope that she isn't saying any spell from the book.

"Well she was so happy to see us and then give you a funny look when you asked her who is her mother" said Piper.

"That's doesn't means she is mine, she could be your since she does have brown eyes, dark brown hair and she could be Phoebe's as well" said Paige.

"Umm Paige, we all have brown eyes and brown hair" said Piper

"Well yeah we all do have brown eyes but Prue and I have almost black hair" said Paige.

"That's not the point Paige" said Piper.

"What the point is that the little girl could be your too" said Paige.

"Well for starter, that Leo and I are really not together anymore and we haven't had any… you know… sex" said Piper.

Paige give Piper a sharp look, "That little girl cannot be any more than three or four year old and you never know when you have sex again, so no more making lame excuses"

"Fine then we will sit down with her and ask her few questions to get bottom of it" said Piper.

Piper and Paige start to walk toward the little girl, but Paige grab Piper's arm and said, "Should we call Phoebe first?"

"No we will fill her in later, she is not in dangerous" said Piper.

They stand in front of the little girl, "Honey can we talk" said Paige. The little girl nod her head 'yes', "Okay what is your name" said Paige.

"You know my name is Auntie Paige" said the little girl.

Paige looks at Piper with a smile, "Least we know she's not mine", whisper that to Piper and then Paige grab the little girl's hands, "Okay then I am your auntie, then where is mommy"

"Auntie Paige why are you asking me that, you know who my mommy is" said the little girl as she still looking at the Book of Shadow and at the same time she gives her Auntie a funny look.

Piper grabs the book from the little girl so she can look at Piper and Paige, "What is your name"

The little girl lift her head up high like she knew what she meant to say, "Melinda Prudence Halliwell" as in a proud tones.

'Oh my god, she is mine daughter from the future that I foreseen' Piper thought to herself as she stares at Melinda almost in a water eyes, "Why don't you keep reading the Book of Shadow" said Piper as she give the book back to Melinda and grab Paige's arm to move back to the corner.

"Least we know her name and she's family, only need to find who her mommy and daddy" said Paige.

"Don't bother Paige, I know who's daughter she belong to" said Piper.

"Who?" said Paige with a confusing face how Piper knew about Melinda.

Piper stares at Melinda and smile, "She's mine, well as least I hope so"

"What do you mean you hope so or for the fact you know she is yours" said Paige.

"About three years ago, Phoebe had a vision of the future where Prue was alive and you're not in it… sorry about that, anyways I saw a little girl name is Melinda and she Leo and mine daughter … and of course Phoebe died" said Piper as she clearly remember it as it was yesterday. She never forgot that future Melinda face. As she look at Melinda reading the book and the future she foreseen seem to be little different. As she remembers sometime seeing the past or the futures always changes.

"Maybe you and Leo did work it out in the future if you have a daughter in the future" said Paige as she watches Piper coming out of her thoughts.

"Maybe, but in the that Future I foreseen, Prue was alive, blonde and Leo wasn't married to me anymore not after Phoebe killed a man"

Paige looks at Piper how happy she is when Melinda's name pop out of her mouth, Paige put her left arm and lean it on Piper's shoulder, "Well there is nothing we can do about that future you had foreseen, but let deal with what we have here and she may not be yours"

"Right, there could be another Melinda in the family history, I mean Melinda could be past Melinda, my Melinda or very far future Melinda" said Piper in a taking charge tones.

"Right get the bottom of it" said Paige who totally agrees with Piper.

Piper and Paige walks back to Melinda who is still looking at the book and stop what Melinda was going as she looking at them, "Okay Melinda, point out who is your mommy" said Piper.

"You mommy" said Melinda.

"Oh Melinda" said Piper as in a happy tones.

"You okay mommy?" said Melinda as she give her mommy a funny looks.

Piper hugs Melinda and has her sit on her lap, "Mommy never been better"

"Where is daddy?" said Melinda who still in Piper's lap.

"Umm, -- I don't know" said Piper who wondering who is the father.

"Did you and daddy have a fight again mommy?" said Melinda.

"Umm - - daddy is, umm is" said Piper as she couldn't make one up but Paige saved her.

"Daddy is at work" said Paige.

"Oh then where is my brother" said Melinda.

"Brother? … umm, he is at grandpa" said Piper as shock as Paige is about the 'brother' news.

Paige broke out of her shock, "I thought the 'Halliwell' always have girls in the family" as she give Piper a totally confuse look.

"Well that's what I been told, read about and then again been told" said Piper.

"Melinda, what is your brother's name?" said Piper as she didn't get an answer back, she look down at Melinda and she see that Melinda is sleeping on Piper lap very peaceful.

"Paige why don't you orb her to my bedroom and meet me in the kitchen" said Piper.

Paige took Melinda from Piper and orb away. Piper gets up and put the Book of Shadow (BOS) on the stand almost in the middle of the room and walks out of the attic, she mumbles to herself, "Wish I could orb, less walking"

* * *

Piper standing near the kittle waiting for the water to be hot, she got lost in her own thought, 'Melinda is here, god how I wish you're here Prue … wondering if Leo is the father--' Paige enter the kitchen and her bottom of her shoes interrupt Piper's thought. She set two tea cup and made tea for herself and Paige.

"Melinda sleeping like an angel" said Paige as she took the tea from Piper and both sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Now what?" said Piper as she taking a slip of her tea waiting to see what Paige would suggest because Piper trying to let her sisters to take charge once in a while.

"How about you go do some shopping for Melinda, we do need toys, clothes and more food, then we figures out how to sent her back home to wherever she came from" said Paige after she took a slip of her tea as well.

"Sound good, what will you do?" said Piper getting up and walks to the front door with Paige.

Paige give Piper her jacket and her car key, "Well for a starter, there Melinda so I will watch her, call work to get week off and use up my sick days, then I will call James to get the club clean, check items and storages then by the time you return, we will find Melinda's brother or sent her back home to her future"

"Wow Paige you thought it through very well" said Piper who is happy and proud of Paige making plan without have to stress her out.

"I learn from the best" said Paige as she wink at Piper and smile.

"Right, I am leaving and be right back, call me on my cell if you need anything" said Piper as she walked out of the house. Paige closed the door and walks into the living room smiling know that Piper needs to get out of the house and off her mind what Leo did to her.

* * *

Piper went to K-Mart get clothes and little food. She parks her car, walk into the Toy 'R' US store. Piper grabs the cart and starts shopping. She got few educational toys, books, more clothes than Melinda needs and Just then Piper stop at the car seat isle, she see a handsome and attractive man standing there looking at many car seat trying to find the right one. Just as the handsome man turn a little, Piper can see his face a little more and notice who he is, 'Cole?' Piper thought to herself not sure if it really him or in her mind that is Cole. Once Piper got a good look at that handsome man, she is shock, "OH MY GOD … COLE?"

"Piper" said Cole as he turn around more and there he standing in front of Piper, 'She looks even more beauty than the last time I saw her, why is her eyes looks little baggie, like she been crying' Cole thought to himself.

The silence is getting Piper a little uncomfortable and effecting her becoming a little nervous staring at Cole blue eyes. Its make her have butterfly in her stomach, "Cole what are you doing here?"

"Here at TOY 'R' US or the fact you're not surprised I am back in San Francisco?" said Cole.

"Here at TOY 'R' US and we know you were back" said Piper

"Since when? … and I am shopping for my baby boy" said Cole as he smiles hard thinking about the baby.

Piper saw that happy smile when he said 'my baby boy' and all the suddenly Piper feels bump out, ' great he has a family, he is happy about it' piper thought to herself as she quickly change her feeling smile back at Cole, "Leo told us yesterday and yes Phoebe knows you're back"

Cole notice that looks on Piper face when he said about his baby boy and watch her change with a smile, 'always has to be strong girl' Cole thought to himself as he groaned a little, "Great she will come running down to me and have me vanquish again"

"Actually no, Paige and I out rule Phoebe not to vanquish you, unless you're evil and harming the innocent" said Piper

"Don't worry I am not evil and I won't be seeing Phoebe any time soon", suddenly Piper looks down at the floor looking a little sad, Cole put his hand on Piper's chin and make her look at him, staring at Piper's brown eyes, "What wrong Piper, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why should I? … I have nothing against you" said Piper as she staring back at the blue eyes.

"Really? … You were pissed at me when you vanquish me at my old apartment" said Cole as he still holding Piper's chin.

Piper let her chin go, "No Cole I wasn't pissed at you, you're not yourself, the Source Of All Evil took over your body and there nothing you could of done and I was a little drunk from earlier that day when I blamed myself for not taking care of my family", Piper didn't say anything about what Cole said about his old apartment.

Cole gives Piper a flirt smile, "You missed me?"

Piper chuckles, "You said it not me"

Cole laugh, "I surrender" as he put both of his hand up in the head showing he is surrender.

"Of course I missed you" said Piper as she smiles at Cole.

Cole smiles back, "I missed you too, Piper I am sorry I had to make you think I was still dead- -", Cole never got to finish what wanted to say because sale woman came up to them.

"Can I help you?" said the sale woman.

"Yes I am looking for a car seat for a baby that is 6 to 8 month old" said Cole.

"This is the best car seat" said the sale woman as she turns to Piper.

"Car seat for a 3 to 4 year old" said Piper as the sale woman and Cole give Piper an odd look, "My friend's daughter is staying with me and my sisters" then Cole give Piper an understanding looks.

The sale woman grab another car seat that almost the same as Cole and give it to Piper, "Would that be all?", both Cole and Piper nod their head 'yeah'. The sale woman left to help other customers.

They both paid their things and walk out of the store. 'Why can't I say I LOVE YOU to Piper?' Cole asks himself in his thoughts. Piper's car was three cars down from Cole's. Cole stops at Piper's car and helps her load the car, "Nice seeing you Piper"

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Cole, come and visit or call me" said Piper as she shut her trunk.

"I just might do that" said Cole.

Piper hug and kiss Cole on the cheek and then Cole walks few step away as Piper said, "I understand why you didn't tell us you're back"

Cole nodding his head, "Goodbye Piper", he walks to his car and drove away.

Piper gets in the car and stare at the wheels, "Goodbye Cole" as her phone starts to ring, "Hello … yeah coming home after one more stop to the food store,… Phoebe is coming home early because? … Of course drop everything for her … yeah Paige I will be home soon bye". Piper drove out of the parking lots then went to the food store and on the way back home.

* * *

Cole drove to his apartment and drop off the baby things and at the same time he called Darryl to let him know that Cole is picking the baby up and he is also inform Darryl that he is going to be shimmering there. It will allows Darryl and Shelia know how Cole is coming and not freaking their guest. The Morris couples do not want to see Cole using his power in front of their guests.

Cole made sure the baby crib is set up right and safe. He put clothes, toys and food away. He also made two formula bottle in the fridge so he can be ready, it's wasn't hard for Cole to make the bottle but he still want his own baby to be breastfeed. Since there is no mommy and the baby isn't his, so the formula will have to do. Everything is clean, put dangerous things away and then he shimmer to the Morris' house to his boy.

* * *

Darryl is playing with the baby when Cole shimmers into the living room. The baby laugh and giggles and put his arms in the air like he wants Cole to pick him up, Cole bend down a little to pick him up, "Yu been good for uncle Darryl?"

All Cole got was giggling from the baby. Cole sat down on the couch with the baby on his arm resting there and about to fall to sleep, "What do you got Darryl"

"There is no missing report for that baby you have" said Darryl as he handle Cole a paper.

"What is this?" said Cole

"Oh it's a list of book you should read, it's was recommend by Shelia" said Darryl.

Darryl's wife Shelia is at work and Darryl Jr is at school, "Thanks and tell Shelia I said thanks" said Cole.

"No problem, got everything ready for this baby? … He needs a name" said Darryl

"I know, I am still thinking of a name and not one pop up yet, but will soon once I get to know him better" said Cole.

Darryl nod his head as he understand what Cole was saying, "Guess who I saw at TOY 'R' US today" said Cole.

"Who?" said Darryl

"Piper" said Cole with a huge smile on his face.

"That's why Phoebe called earlier from her work" said Darryl as he get up and walk into the kitchen, "Want a drink"

"Sure water will be fine" said Cole as he look down at the baby who is sleeping peaceful on his arm, Cole put the baby on the couch with blanket to cover him up and then Darryl walks back into the living room and handle Cole his drink, "It's could be something else that Phoebe called you" said Cole.

"No she said as I quote, 'Cole's back be careful' and said if I ever saw you, please informs Phoebe" said Darryl.

"Don't need to because the Elders informed Leo who told the girls that I been back and that all Piper said" said Cole.

"Are you going to see them again?" said Darryl

"Yeah, I gonna to see Piper again" said Cole

"You have it bad for Piper, What happen to being in love with Phoebe?" said Darryl.

"I grew out of it when I came back from the death, Piper always make me smile and she lights the room up when I am around, also I always been in love with her, but Piper is with Leo so I couldn't do anything about it" said Cole.

"Well, you have a baby to think about now" said Darryl who wants Cole to be really happy and have a normal life as much Cole can get.

"Yeah, we should go home now" said Cole as he stand up and pick up the baby safely into his arms, "Take care and updated me about any missing child report" said Cole

"Will do, Bye" said Darryl.

Cole and the baby shimmer out of the Morris's house and into Cole's apartment. Cole lay the baby down into the playpen. He went to make himself something to eat while the baby is sleeping.

* * *

"I am home" said Piper, opening the door with few other bags in her hands.

"Mommy" said Melinda as she running out from the sunroom and grab Piper's right leg.

"Melinda, honey let go of mommy's leg" said Piper in a soft tones.

Melinda shake her head 'no', just as Paige walks into the hallway near living room door and Piper look at Paige with a face that show she needs help with Melinda and bags she is holding, "Took forever Piper, Melinda was starting thinking you were not coming back"

Piper look down at Melinda who still holding her leg and looking at back at Piper with a 'don't leave me' looks, "Melinda let mommy's leg go so mommy can put down the bags and give you a biggest giant hug" said Piper.

"Ok mommy" said Melinda as she lets go of Piper's leg and Piper put the bags beside the door. She scoop Melinda and give her a biggest giant hug.

After all that hugging going on, "Why don't you Melinda look into that- -", Piper point one bag near the coat hanger, "bag and play with it while mommy and Auntie Paige reload the car, can you do that?" said Piper.

"I am not busy" said Melinda lifting her shoulders up and down with her hands in the air. (Just like Michelle Tanner did on Full House)

Piper and Paige walk outside to Piper's car and walk back inside the Manor and can see that Melinda sitting on the floor reading and educating herself with the machine. Melinda looks up to see what her mommy and Auntie Paige doing and she frowned, "Mommy why isn't Auntie Paige using her power to bring them in" said Melinda.

"Umm, well … Umm I have no idea baby" said Piper.

"Because Auntie Paige needs to use her muscle to be strong" said Paige as she lift her arms to show Melinda her muscle and Melinda copy her. Piper and Paige laugh.

Piper garb Melinda and hold her on her hip, "You use your power all the time?"

"Yes mommy, you and daddy said I could" said Melinda.

Paige is shock along with Piper as well, "Mommy said that?"

"Yes daddy said it a good exercise, mommy and daddy had a fight about that, but daddy won" said Melinda.

"How?" said Piper who trying to picture a fight between a stranger and won, especially about using powers.

Melinda left her shoulders down and up, "I don't know mommy, but daddy said he won as long as I only use my powers in the house and if there something is bad then I can use it too"

"Well I can see why that stranger won" said Paige as she whisper into Piper's ear.

"Be quiet Paige" said Piper. Paige laugh out loud and hard, Melinda laugh with them no idea why her Auntie Paige is laughing at, which make Piper and Paige laugh even harder.

Once everything is calm, "Mommy I am hungry" said Melinda.

"Okay, I will make dinner while Paige reloads some more stuff into the Manor" said Piper.

Piper grabs Melinda's hand and walk to the kitchen, "You think I am doing this by myself, you gotta be kidding me" said Paige as she mumbles and walk outside.

Few Mins Later……

Paige walks into the kitchen, "All down" as Piper turn to Paige, "What?"

"You didn't use your powers in public did you" said Piper and she handle Paige her plate.

"Okay I didn't" said Paige.

"Paige" said Piper and Paige laugh. Melinda is too busy eating her dinner to care what around her.

"What all I did orb them into the living room, especially with these big boxes" said Paige.

"Alright I will let it go as long as you orb one of the playpens into my bedroom" said Piper.

"You got it- -" said Paige as she was interrupting by the sound of the front door been slam hard.

"Piper? … Paige?" Phoebe as she walk into the kitchen and didn't notice Melinda sitting at the kitchen table still eating her dinner, "What with all the things in the living room?" said Phoebe.

"Oh we had a something crying in our attic earlier today" said Paige

"We are talking about the little girl who sitting in her highchair right now" said Piper.

"Who?" said Phoebe as she turn to see Melinda sitting in her highchair eating her potatoes, "Oh my god, she so cute and what was she doing in the attic in the first place" said Phoebe.

"We haven't gotten to that part, but so far we know that she is from the future, she is family and not only being a family, she is Piper's daughter" said Paige.

'Why can't she be mine' Phoebe thought, she didn't want to believe its Piper's daughter, "She could be mine daughter Paige"

"True, but we already know who her mommy is" said Paige who not liking where this is going at.

"Before you think everything around us meant for you, ask her name" said Piper since she already told Phoebe the name of her daughter, but Prue only one who saw the picture of Melinda.

Phoebe sat down beside Melinda, "Can you tell me your name?" and Melinda blink at her like there is something wrong with Aunt Phoebe.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell" said Melina in a proudly.

"Oh and who is your mommy" said Phoebe.

Piper rolls her eyes at that question, "Phoebe you know who her mother is"

"Hey you never know it not meant it's your daughter" said Phoebe

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Piper.

Phoebe never answers back because Melinda standing beside Piper, "This is my mommy" said Melinda as she patting on Piper's leg.

"Have you been doing that often" said Phoebe who still not convince.

"Yes she has because Piper and I asked her that this morning and Melinda looks at us like we have twos heads" said Paige

"We haven't got to finding out who is the father" said Piper as she whisper a little.

"The father part is easy, it's Leo" said Phoebe as she not knowing about Leo's affairs.

"We don't know that because you're not here last night and well Leo isn't who or what he was" said Paige.

"LEO - - LEO!" said Phoebe.

"Great, didn't you hear what I said" said Piper as Paige grab Melinda and orb to the sunroom. Before Paige goes back to the kitchen, she put few toys for Melinda to play with and then walk back to the kitchen. Just before she entre the kitchen, she can hear Piper saying, "He cheated on me and I won't put up with it"

"Oh please Piper, give him another chance" said Phoebe.

"Look who talking, did you give Cole another chance?" said Paige as she standing nears the door.

"Paige, Cole was evil, trying to kill you" said Phoebe.

"That wasn't Cole, That was the Source of all Evil that took over Cole's body and you say he the love of your life and you could see that the Source of all Evil was hurting Cole by killing us, did you give him a chance to explain?" said Piper

Phoebe and Paige was stunned by the way Piper defending Cole, 'What are you doing encourage Phoebe back with Cole when you're love with him' Piper though and asked herself that.

"Well, I will always love Cole and when I am ready to have him again, Cole will come running back to me" said Phoebe

"He would already done that three month ago" said Paige.

Phoebe narrows her eyes at Paige. Then Piper shock her head at Phoebe's comment, "Cole isn't a puppet for you to play with and put away when you are done with it, Cole does have feeling and I do know for the fact he is totally over you Phoebe"

"Really? … You know this because?" said Phoebe

Piper rolls her eyes at Phoebe once more, 'can she be that dumb' Piper thought. Piper sight, "For one is that Cole didn't fight you with the divorce or want you back last three month and I saw him at the TOY 'R' US today while I was picking stuff for Melinda"

"Why would he be at TOY 'R' US? And he might fooled or lied to you" said Phoebe.

"Well he was shopping for a car seat" said Piper.

"But he doesn't have kids and we were not separated that long" said Phoebe who not liking what going on with Cole.

"You're telling me, but something changes during that three month of his life because he word expectably was 'my baby boy'" said Piper.

Phoebe let out a loud shriek, "How could he do that to me, he loves me and only me"

"Looks like he's moving on" said Paige in an angry tones because she woke up Melinda who crying in the sunroom. Melinda had a short nap but was interrupted by Phoebe's scream.

"Great Phoebe" said Piper in a mad voice.

"I am sorry I didn't know Melinda was taking a nap" said Phoebe.

"I know but do you have to scream" said Piper.

"Yeah Phoebe you're dating Jason, so what do you care if Cole moved on or not" said Paige.

"I don't care, Cole can do whatever he wants" said Phoebe as she trying to convince herself and her sisters that she doesn't care but deep inside, Phoebe does cares.

"Good then, we are clear on that, no more talking about Cole" said Piper and she left the kitchen to attends her daughter, "mommy coming Melinda"

'Piper got it bad for Cole' Paige thought to herself and follow Piper into the sunroom and leaving Phoebe alone in the kitchen. Phoebe swears that Cole will be with her again soon.

* * *

The next chapter will still be about Leo and Piper's problem. Will Phoebe win Cole's heart again? Don't worry Piper and Cole's relationship will be on the way. The baby name will be announced in the next chapter. Feedback or idea is very welcome. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry i am always busy in the summer and i couldn'y update a chapter for you, but here one for you! I own no one, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing.

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter Five:**

Cole's Apartment:

In Cole's apartment, the baby keep crying louder and heavy, its driving Cole nut and don't know what to do next with a crying baby. He has called Darryl for some advice, but no answer, "I don't know what to do, I fed, changed, burped, jingled you and you still crying" said Cole to the crying baby.

Cole went to the phone again and make another call but someone else this time, "Please be home" he mumbles as he dial a familiar number, "Piper, its Cole, I have a problem and need some woman instant", listening on the other end, "Can I come over please" , once again listen on the other line, he sigh, "That's fine as long as Phoebe don't bring problem or trying to vanquish me", Cole smile after he got an answer, "Great I will shimmer there, so don't blow me up" as Cole said his goodbye to Piper and hung up the phone.

We are going to visit the most beautiful woman on the earth" said Cole to a screaming baby. He grabs the baby's bag and pick up the screaming baby. He holds the baby and shimmer out of his apartment.

* * *

At The Manor:

At the manor in the living room, Paige and Piper playing with Melinda doing puzzles while Phoebe being disappointed about Cole not being in love with her and the fact is that Melinda is not fund of her that much, its hurt to see that Melinda is very closer to Paige than her.

"Auntie Paige that doesn't go there: said Melinda as she see Paige trying to put a puzzle together.

"My mistake" said Paige a she laugh at the way Melinda stop her and show her which one goes on which one.

Piper laughs along with them, "Melinda, its bedtime now"

"But I am not tried" said Melinda giving her mother a pout looks.

"How about this Melinda that I give you a bath" said Phoebe.

"No bath Aunt Phoebe, mommy can you please read me a book" said Melinda.

Piper cannot believe that Melinda at her own age so smart, she smile and nod her head 'yeah', "Okay let go to mommy's bedroom and read" as she pick up Melinda and carry her upstairs but not after hearing Melinda asking Piper why she cannot sleep in her own bedroom.

Paige make sure Melinda is out of ears, she looks at Phoebe, "What is wrong with you Phoebe, You have been moping around all night and not answering Jason's call"

"Melinda don't even like me, she won't play, talk or knowledge that I am here and her aunt" said Phoebe in a whining tones.

"She only three and all you done was or been la-la land all night" said Paige as Piper walk back in to the living room.

"I was not in la-la land as you put it" said Phoebe as Piper bend down to pick up all the toys and put them in the playpen.

Paige rolls her eyes, "Whatever Phoebe, Is Melinda asleep already?"

"Yeah after two pages of 'The Little Mermaid' she drop dead, we sure did warn her out" said Piper.

"Wouldn't you be after popping into the past, crying, being question all day and of course playing, I would too" said Paige in a sassy tones.

Piper laugh and Phoebe just smile at what Paige said just as the house phone rang. Piper went to answer the phoebe, "Hello?" as Piper walking back into the living room with the phone, "Oh Cole, what is the problem"

Phoebe sat there frozen when Piper said Cole when Piper entre the room, "Ummm sure Cole not a problem, come over", Piper give Phoebe and Paige a look to see if it not a good idea, just as Paige finger point toward Phoebe letting Piper to inform Cole about Phoebe being here, "Well will seeing Phoebe be a problem", Piper listening to the other line, "I am sure Phoebe a big girl and we won't vanquish you", While Piper listening on the other line, Phoebe give Piper a dirty look, "Oh I won't blow you up either, just don't shimmer behind me" said Piper as she said her goodbye and hung up the phone with a smile.

Phoebe didn't like that look Piper did after she hung up, "Well what does he want" said once she got out of her shock.

"Well he didn't say what he wanted but needs help" said Piper.

Paige smiles inside when Piper smile got huge when she says Cole's name, just in time Cole shimmer near the sunroom entering holding a bawling baby. Piper rush to Cole and took the baby. Piper stands beside Cole jingling and hushing the baby. Cole smile at the way Piper took action, just as always. In the concern of his eyes, he can see that Phoebe staring at him and he won't knowledge her or fall into her charm again.

Piper finally got the baby to calm down and Cole sigh happily, "Finally, I been doing that for hours" said Cole.

"Sometime the baby has to cry, least that what our mom wrote in the Book of Shadow" said Phoebe as she flirting open and make Cole feel uncomfortable

'Maybe coming here was a bad idea' Cole thought to himself as he sat down on the couch beside Paige, "Hi guys"

"Hi Cole" said Phoebe flirting open again and sat beside him and she grab Cole's hand.

"Hey Cole, back from the dead I see" said Paige as she can see that Piper getting angry with the way Phoebe is acting and hanging on Cole like she has the right to.

"Yeah something likes that" said Cole as he jump a little when Phoebe put her hand on one of his leg like their dating. 'Is Piper okay? God get your filthy hands off me Phoebe, I rather have Piper all over me' Cole thought to himself as he trying to avoid looking at Phoebe.

Piper looking at Cole and Phoebe and is boiling mad, "I am going to put the baby down in the playpen" as she went to the sunroom to get away from Phoebe.

"Paige, why don't you go see if Piper need help with the baby" said Phoebe in a tone that Paige know so well, the tone that tells either her or Piper that Phoebe wants to be left alone with someone. Phoebe staring at Cole waiting for Paige to leave while Cole turns to Paige.

Paige can see that Cole is staring at her with a begging eyes that telling her not to leave him alone with Phoebe, 'Poor guy' Paige thought to herself, "Piper is fine by herself, so Cole how life hanging?"

'Thank-you' Cole mouth out to Paige, Paige shake her head and wink at Cole to let him know that she got it, "I got my job back, I moved to a new apartment and life is never been better" said Cole.

"Good for you Cole" said Paige.

Out of nowhere, Phoebe asks a personal question, "Where do you live and why don't we go to your apartment now"

Cole raise his eyebrows and shock at that, not only him but as well as Paige who cannot believe that Phoebe asked him that, just then a voice speak into the room, " It's not your business where Cole lives and I do believe you have a boyfriend name Jason Dean" said Piper.

Phoebe narrows her eyes at Piper when she walks into the living room and Piper completely ignores her

'Right on sister' Paige thought to herself as she wishes she could say it out loud. Cole gets up and moves to sit on one of the arms where Piper is sitting in one of the chairs, 'My kind of woman' Cole thought to himself.

"Where is Leo?" said Cole as he wondering because he always notice that Leo always around, unless he has to be summon by the Elder.

Phoebe smile, "Oh Piper and Leo had a fight and she kick him out of the house"

Piper groan, "Shut up Phoebe, Cole doesn't need to know that, and to answer your question Cole is that I have no clue where Leo is right now"

'That why Piper was crying earlier when I saw her at the Toy 'R' Us' Cole thought to himself as he nods his head, "I see, Everything is everything okay around here?" said.

"Everything is peachy" said Phoebe as she didn't like the fact Cole caring about Piper's problem and Paige and Piper groan at that.

Cole can see that Piper and Paige getting annoying with Phoebe, "Okay then, I think I should go, Its late: said Cole as he getting more uncomfortable with Phoebe's behavior.

Piper get up and went to get the baby and bring him to Cole, "If you need anything, don't hesitant to call"

"Will do Piper Thanks" said Cole as he kiss her cheek and then shimmer out with the baby.

Piper smile and rubbing her cheek where Cole kissed her there. Phoebe saw that kiss and didn't like it one bit. She got so pissed, "What the hell was that Piper" said Phoebe

"What the hell are you getting pissed for?" said Paige as he get up from the couch.

"Cole ignored me, smile when he near Piper and just now gave Piper a kiss on a cheek" said Phoebe.

"So what Phoebe, Cole is a free man and he can do whatever he wants" said Paige.

"But Piper isn't" said Phoebe.

"You're right I am not free but that all going to change" said Piper.

"You are actually going to do it" said Paige.

Phoebe who is totally lost and angry because Cole not paying any attention to her, including the fact her sisters doesn't seem to care and what Paige meant, "What does Paige mean?"

Piper is very glad that Phoebe not bring up about Cole because she is not ready and knowing that Cole don't have the same feeling as she have for Cole, "Yes Paige I am going to do it, I will not be married to a cheat, unfaithful husband and to your question Phoebe is that I am going to break the handfasting then divorce paper"

"Oh my god Piper, can you be anymore cruel?" said Phoebe.

"Me being cruel?, How about the fact that Leo cheated on me and act like he didn't do anything wrong" said Piper as she getting pissed even more at what Phoebe just said.

"Ummm, Phoebe maybe we should stop talking about Leo: said Paige as she can see that Piper really angry with Phoebe.

"No we should get the bottom of it now" said Phoebe who not letting go.

Piper gets up from the couch, walk to the fireplace standing there. Paige went into the kitchen to grab the handfasting and then walk back to the living room being prepared, she left the handfasting on the table as she is now standing beside Piper to show Piper she with her all the way, "LEO- LEO" Said Phoebe.

Leo orbs in the living and standing there confused, "What wrong Phoebe"

"Did you or didn't you cheat on your very own wife" said Phoebe.

Confusing look changed to shock look on Leo, "What!, I would never cheat on Piper"

Phoebe turn to see Piper as she still standing where she was before along with Paige who looking not so happy that Leo is lying and Phoebe like to play games with Piper's feeling, "Piper and Paige just told me today you did"

'Oh my god, how did they know' Leo thought to himself as he standing there looking guilty and start to sweat, "I don't know why they think that"

Piper turn around so fast, her face is all red from being so angry with Leo and her eyes are starting to look like she have tears, "You want to know how? … Let see, you are sweating like a pig and fact I did truth spell on you with Paige's help"

"Oh that would explain why I don't remember what I did last 24 hours" said Leo

"Yeah, but Piper and I do, specially my hand" said Paige.

"Why your hand Paige?" said Phoebe.

"She punch Leo in the face earlier today" said Piper who smiling a little as she happy that Paige helped her this morning.

Leo made that hurt look at what Piper said, "That will explain why mu face hurts a little"

Piper walk away a little from Paige and pick up the handfasting that Paige left on the table, "Doesn't matter anymore, Please sign the handfasting and then again for the divorce paper"

"Don't give up on me Piper" said Leo as he sound begging for her not to do it.

Piper shake her head 'no', "Phoebe and Paige I would like to speak with Leo alone"

Phoebe didn't want to leave and about to say no, Paige orbs Phoebe out of the living room and went upstairs minding their own business and Phoebe wasn't happy about being orbs away, but went to her bedroom. Before Paige went into her own bedroom, she went to check on Melinda in Piper's bedroom. Once Melinda is fine and asleep, Paige went to her room, but Paige didn't put her guard down, as she try to listen as hard she can to make sure anything doesn't sound right or Piper asking for help from her.

Piper sat down on the chair, Leo sat on the couch across where Piper is sitting. They both are staring at each other, "Leo I know what you really do up there when you're not called from the Elders, don't bother trying lying to me because the truth spell did it for you" said Piper

"You don't understand the pressure I been in" said Leo

Piper face turn red at what Leo just said, "That is the lame excuses i ever hear from you, you think I deserve this?"

"In a way yes you do deserve it, you have been changed since Prue death" said Leo

Piper rolls her eyes at Leo, "Of course things has changed, I lost my big sister to the greater evil, I became the older sister, didn't see that Cole being evil with no choice and in process trying to take Phoebe away, not only Phoebe was in danger, but almost killed Paige, so you tell me that you wouldn't changes as well"

Leo starting to see that Piper not falling into his charm way like she always does, "What about daughter we saw in the future?"

Piper narrows her eyes, "yeah so was Prue and look where she is now, things has changed, and we were not married in that future"

"We are meant to be together, we have a stronger connection that there nothing can break that, we can keep our history alive" said Leo.

"We may have a connection, but I don't believe that we were meant to be together" just then Piper got a confusion face about what Leo just said, then her face became lighten up like she's sick by her thought what Leo meant, "You don't care about me but having a child with you"

Leo couldn't believe he let that slip out, "That is not what I meant, we can have a child and its will changes everything for better"

"Like what, saving our marriage?" said Piper.

"Yes and the vision that the Elders saw" said Leo

Piper raised one of her eyebrow at what Leo just said, "What vision"

'Damnit', Leo thought to himself, "V-vision, no idea what you meant" as Leo looking at his sides which is the fire place.

'Why is he lying to me', Piper thoughts to herself, "LEO TELL ME OR I WILL USE THE TRUTH SPELL ON YOU AGAIN" as she yells angry at Leo.

'Damn too late now to back out', Leo thought to himself, he look at Piper and breath out, "Elders sent me to make me fall really in love with you after they took me away the first time which was our hidden wedding, after that they saw your and Cole connection"

"WHAT?" said Piper as she stand up, then starting pasting around the room, then stop pasting, starting to look at Leo and open her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth and went back to pasting around the room, "Let me get this clear, Elder knew that Cole and i would date or something like that and they couldn't let that happen", Leo nod his head to confirm that Piper got it right, "Then they sent you back to me and your mission was to fall in love with me"

"Yeah but-" said Leo as he was cut by Piper.

"so they sent you to make sure i don't date Cole, Did you ever love me?" said Piper

"Yes but the Elder didn't think that Cole would fall in love with Phoebe instead of you... Yes i did love you but i am not in love with you" said Leo

Tears running down on Piper's face, "Can't believe you Leo, son of bitch, how could they... that it i am not doing anything for the Elders ever again"

"You cannot do that Piper" said Leo

"You wanna bet?" said Piper

Leo can clearly see how angry and hurt Piper is, 'She ask for it anyways', Leo thought to himself, "So what now?"

Piper is shock, 'He still better not think we staying marry now', Piper thought to herself, "For few things is you're signing the Handfasting and the divorce paper and you are signing us a new whitelighter"

"Piper, you cannot walk away from this, you still love me and I don't think the Elders will sign you a new Whitelighter right away" said Leo

"You wanna bet your ass I will walk away with it, I am witch, a damn good one ... I will make it happen and I can take you to court and trust me you will lose, as for the new whitelighter, I will talk with my sisters about it" said Piper.

"Piper, we can fight it" said Leo

Piper shaking her head 'no', "No Leo, It's over, take the hard way or the easy way"

"Fine, I will sign the Handfasting, but I am not divorcing you" said Leo.

Piper wipes her tears and grab the paper from the coffee table and hand it to Leo so he can sign it with his blood, after Leo signed the paper, the Handfasting disappears in front of them, "Guess we will have to take it to the court and good night, you're not welcome here anymore unless it related to charmed business"

"It's not over, not even close" said Leo as he orbs out the living room.

Piper watch Leo orbing out of the living room, "Yes it is over", she walking upstairs to her bedroom and see Melinda sleeping, "I will find your father Melinda, that is a promises", Piper tucks Melinda under the blanket before heading to the bathroom then went to bed, not before she fell to sleep, she smile when she remember the kiss on the cheek where Cole left it, "Just a kiss for god sake" Piper mumbles to sleep.

* * *

Cole apartment:

Cole was wake early than usually because the baby starts to whimper, Cole knows that kind of cry and its letting Cole know that the baby needs diaper change, " I am coming buddy"

The whimper stops once the baby heard Cole's voice and starts to cooing when the baby hears Cool foots step toward the playpen, "Let get you change and feed" said Cole to the baby as he pick up the baby to get changes.

Cole put the baby on the changing table and change his diaper. The baby is giving Cole a hard time because the baby won't stay still for Cole to change his diaper, "Stay still, almost done here"

Once Cole got the diaper on, the baby cooking and giggling, "You like to give me a hard time" and Cole swear he saw the baby nod his head 'yeah'

Cole pick up the baby after finishing dressing the baby, "Let get you fed buddy, I gotta give you a name", the baby cooing at whatever Cole is saying, "Maybe Piper can help me, which mean i have to see Phoebe too' Cole thought to himself.

"I can deal with that, as long as I get to see Piper" said to himself and Cole put the baby in his highchair, then Cole get the food and then feed the baby.

After feeding the baby, Cole put the baby in the playpen so Cole can get ready for the day. Cole starts to walk away and the baby starts to cry, "No crying buddy, let daddy get ready then take you to visit your mommy" as Cole mouthed 'daddy and mommy', 'I like the sound of that' Cole thought to himself as he heard gigging from the baby and that what cause his thoughts to be broken, "Me too buddy" and went off the get ready while the baby busying playing with his rattle toy that Cole left in the playpen for the baby to play with.

Cole change into dark jeans with gray t-shirt and then walk out of the bedroom and went into the living room. He look at the clock and it tell 11:30am, 'Wonder if Piper at P3 right now' Cole thoughts to himself. Cole notice that the baby went back to sleep. so he decide to wait until the baby finish his nap, "I will call her anyways" said Cole to himself.

Cole pick up the phone and dial The Manor number, he hear the phone on the other side ringing twice before a woman voice that Cole know so well, "Hi Paige, Its Cole speaking here", listening on the other line, "Is Piper there?", there is some mumble on the other line, "Is she alight?", more mumbling, "Is it okay if the baby and myself visit at the Manor?", once again more mumbles, "Okay we will stop by after the baby is awake from his nap", Cole hang up the phone after they said their goodbyes and sat down on one of the chairs and wait for the baby to wake up, " i am going to see Piper and tell her i love her even if she is married to Leo" said Cole to himself.

* * *

At the Manor:

Piper wakes up and turn to her side of the bed and jump up from her bed when she notice that Melinda wasn't there. she get up and put her robe on, she ran out of her bedroom and went downstairs fast as she could, but stop when she got bottom of the stairs when she heard a few gigging and laughing in the kitchen. Piper relax a bit and walk toward the kitchen. As in the kitchen Piper can see that Melinda is standing on the chair at the table throwing cheerio at Paige who is standing near the end of the table where the fridge is and also throwing cheerio as well. they both laughing loudly, "What is it?"

"Its war mommy" said Melinda.

"Melinda started it" said Paige as she point toward where Melinda is.

"Did not" said Melinda

"Did too" said Paige

"Did not, did not" said Melinda

"I don't care who started it" grab Melinda off the chair and put her down. Paige went to stand beside Melinda like she in trouble, "what I want to know who going to clean all this mess up?" said Piper.

Both Melinda and Paige pointed to each other and that cause Piper laugh a little, " I will since I am part of it" said Paige

"Mommy I want to see daddy" said Melinda

"Me too" said Piper.

"Is daddy gone to check on other demons?" said Melinda.

"Yeah something like that" said Piper.

"Daddy will be home soon mommy" said Melinda and Piper nod her head 'yeah'.

"Where is Phoebe?" said Piper as she grab herself something to eat.

Once Paige done cleaning the mess up and give Melinda and herself something to drink, "She went to work early and I catch her with a love spell earlier"

"What is she doing with a love spell in the first place" said Piper.

"She was planning to use it on Cole" said Paige

Piper was shock, "WHAT!, is she going to do now?"

"I don't know, but after I told her that the love spell isn't real and might not work on Cole anymore since he not in love with Phoebe anymore" said Paige.

"Did anyone called this morning?" said Piper as she changing the subject.

"No one yet and how was last night with Leo?" said Paige.

"Well it turn out that Leo fall in love and married me because the Elders ordered him to so I don't date or anything with Cole" said Piper.

"BASTARD" said Paige.

"Paige we have a child in here, no bad language in from of a child" said Piper.

"that's okay mommy, you always say it to daddy when you are mad" said Melinda.

"Well that all going to change" said Piper.

Paige laugh at that, "Anyways, how did you deal with it?"

"I cried, got mad and now I am divorce" said Piper.

" He actually did it" said Paige as she hug Piper.

"Yeah, there is still a human divorce document to fill out to make our 'normal life' look real, but Leo said he won't sign it" said Piper.

"Maybe you can ask Cole where a good lawyer for this kind of thing" said Paige.

"I will give him a call later this week" said Piper as the front door slam loudly.

"Piper ... Paige I am home" said Phoebe.

"In the kitchen Phoebe" said Paige.

Phoebe walks into the kitchen, "Morning Piper"

"Morning Phoebe, why are you home early?" said Piper.

"Jason let me home early" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Paige told me you were going to do love spell on Cole" said Piper.

"Was going to, but I couldn't find one that will really works, so I will just do it without magic" said Phoebe.

"You going to learn your lessons the hard way" said Paige.

"Maybe you need to find your own man and mind your own business" said Phoebe.

Paige narrows her eyes at Phoebe, the girls forgot about Melinda in the kitchen, "Auntie Paige is married to Uncle Coop" said Melinda.

"Who is Uncle Coop" said Piper.

"Mommy you know Uncle Coop" said Melinda confused with the question.

"Okay then where is Uncle Coop" said Phoebe.

"I don't know, he might be at work and I am only three" said Melinda as she lift her three fingers to show Phoebe how much old she is.

Paige laugh and Piper hug Melinda and then tickling her. Phoebe laugh a little as Leo orbs into the kitchen, "Hello All" said Leo.

* * *

How is Phoebe will Phoebe act when she find out about the mission that Leo gotten from the Elders. Will Cole tell Piper his feeling toward Piper? Hope you like this chapter, I will try to keep updating as soon as I can. Please give review. If there any errors, let me know and I will change it.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it been a while since I update a chapter but I haven't forgotten you all, it's just been so busy lately since spring has arrived and Summer will be here, there are lots of outside chores to do. I own no one, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing.

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!

**Chapter Six:**

"Hey Leo" said Phoebe who has no idea what happened last night with Leo and Piper, "Okay Leo, why are you angry and narrowing your eyes at Piper" as Phoebe look back and forward between Leo and Piper.

"Guess Piper didn't tell you Phoebe" said Leo.

"That because she just got arrived home from work Leo" said Piper.

Paige decides to take Melinda away from the kitchen because Melinda does not need to hear adult conversation. Leo turn a little to see Paige carrying a little girl out of the kitchen, he thought the little girl is to be protector of the innocent or something bad happened when he orbed out the house last night, "Who is that little girl, did a demon attack while I was gone" said Leo.

Phoebe answered before Piper could, "Her name is Melinda, she is your and Piper daughter from the future".

'Oh my god, we made it!' Leo thought, "She doesn't look like the same girl we saw three years ago" said Leo.

Piper rolls her eyes at Phoebe for not keeping her mouth shut, "First of all, Melinda is only three year old and I am not sure if she is yours, secondly of all don't think we will get back together if Melinda happens to be yours and thirdly of all why are you here?".

"Why don't we ask Melinda who her father is and Elder ask me to inform you Piper that they will have a 'talk' with you" said Leo.

"Looking forward to that 'talk' with them and to your other question, Paige and I have been asking Melinda questions all day yesterday, so give her a break" said Piper.

Phoebe is totally confuses what going on between Leo and Piper, just as she notice that Piper's left hand no longer have her wedding ring on," Piper why are you not wearing your wedding ring?".

Leo answer for Piper quickly, "She divorced me last night after I gave her a shocking news".

"What was the shocking news that had you divorce him" said Phoebe.

"Yeah Leo, why don't you tell her that shocking news you told me last night" said Piper as she smirk at him.

Leo narrow his eyes at Piper, "I told Piper that I married her because Elder told me to and to make sure Cole and Piper does not hook up".

Phoebe is shock and hurt by that, "What does that supposed to mean".

Piper feels bad for Phoebe to find out like this, "He meant that Elder didn't think that Cole would go after you if I was married to Leo".

Oh my god, you saying that Cole never loves me" said Phoebe.

Leo smirks, "Of course he loves you, and I bet he still does".

"No, Cole does not anymore" said Paige as she walk back into the kitchen after keep Melinda busy and heard what Leo said.

"What do you mean he doesn't" said Leo and Phoebe face show it hurt to hear it and very angry inside but trying her best to hide it.

"What Paige means that Cole no longer in love with Phoebe", Phoebe narrows her eyes at Piper but Piper ignore her, "not only I know, but Cole told me yesterday and how annoying Cole was when Phoebe holding Cole hand last night" said Piper.

"Cole was here last night" said Leo in angry tones.

"Yeah he needed help with the baby he had with him" said Paige.

"I am going to talk to the Elders about that damn demon and vanquish him" said Leo.

"His name is Cole and he hasn't done anything wrong but want the best for the baby and for himself" said Piper as she defending Cole.

Phoebe and Leo is shock to how quick Piper defending Cole, 'is Piper have feeling for Cole the whole time?" Phoebe asking herself, "Why are you defending him so quickly" said Phoebe.

Paige answers for Piper because she sick of tried that Phoebe like to gang up on Piper, "because Cole hasn't done anything evil since he been back and the baby is keeping him on foot".

"No wife of mine is hanging around a formal Source of Evil" said Leo.

"That is good because your wife isn't here" said Paige as Piper smirks at Leo.

Leo rolls his eyes at Paige, "I am talking about Piper being my wife" as he snap at Paige for the comment she said.

"She is no longer your wife" said Paige who not backing down at Leo's attitudes.

Phoebe interrupts Leo, "Paige why don't you stay out of it and let Piper handle it".

"I will once you Phoebe stay out of it and let Piper live a little and stop thinking the universe does revolve around you for once" said Paige.

Phoebe does not like what going on, so she change the subject just to piss off Piper some more, "Why don't we ask Melinda who her father is".

Piper stands up so fast and bands the table with her hand hard and loudly, "Like Paige said before in a different way, leave it alone".

"Piper how dare you speak to me like that" said Phoebe as she standing up facing Piper and hoping that she feels guilty for yelling and being rude to her.

"I can speak to you any way I like" said Piper.

"Piper, you are not yourself right now" said Leo who enjoying that Phoebe helping him making Piper look bad.

"Leo, right now I am more myself than you think" said Piper as she walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare walk out of this room while I am speaking to you" said Leo.

"Leo didn't get a respond back, but Paige walk pass Leo and said, "She did and she can do whatever the hell she wants".

Paige joins Piper who in the living-room with Melinda. Then few second Leo and Phoebe follow them to the living-room.

Piper watches Melinda who is staring at Leo like she never see or knew Leo before. Piper looks around the room to see Leo take a seat on the chair arm while Phoebe took the chair beside Leo and Paige is sitting on the couch with Melinda along with herself. It nice to know she has someone there for her for once.

"Mommy I miss daddy" said Melinda.

Phoebe decide to take charge of it before Piper could because she doesn't like not know who's Melinda's father is, "Daddy is right here" pointing at where Leo is sitting beside her.

"That is not my daddy" said Melinda in confusing tones.

Once again Phoebe didn't think about what or how Melinda is feeling, "Then who is your daddy". Piper and Paige groan loudly.

Melinda starts to cry because she being question all the time, she is very confused why everyone asking her weird question when they supposed to know the answer, "Mommy, where is daddy" as Melinda sobbing loudly.

Piper grabs Melinda and rocks her back and forward, "Way a go Phoebe cannot shut up" said it whisper so Melinda don't catch it. Still rocking Melinda and shushing her to have her calm down, "Shh, Aunt Phoebe wasn't thinking, daddy is working right now and I pretty sure he misses you too".

Melinda's sob calming down and then turn into hiccup. She starts to rubbing her eyes and about to fall to sleep. Piper walks out the living-room and put Melinda down for a nap.

Paige wait until Melinda is out of the room, she turn to Phoebe, "What the hell wrong with you Phoebe" as Paige defending her future niece.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong" said Phoebe.

"Of course Ms. Always Perfect" Phoebe smile then frown at that comment, "Melinda is only 3 years old and she doesn't know she in the past" said Paige.

"Maybe you or Piper should have told Melinda' said Phoebe.

Paige let a loud groan out, "Don't you understand that Melinda is only 3-"as Paige as cut by Piper.

"Let it go Paige, Phoebe is a person who you cannot get through her thicken skull and only see it her way" said Piper.

Phoebe was hurt by that comment from Piper and let it go for the sake of Power of Three. "If there isn't any Whitelighter needs, then Leo you can leave now" said Piper.

Leo looks at Piper and orbs out angry, and Phoebe narrows her eyes at Piper, 'Can you be anymore cure to Leo".

"Sure can and I sure did" said Piper.

"Piper shouldn't you be like I don't know fight for Leo's love?" said Phoebe.

"No Phoebe, I did and Leo cheated, lied and I don't love him anymore" said Piper.

Phoebe getting tired of Piper wanting a normal lives, "Piper I know how much you wanting a normal life, which you will never be".

Piper rolls her eyes and look at Paige who is also looking back at Piper, "I know that Phoebe, but it doesn't mean I won't give up trying or having a normal life".

"Then why are you and Paige so against going after demon or witch activity?" said Phoebe.

Piper look at Phoebe with a odd look, "Oh I don't know, let me see it few things actually, Have to vanquish your ex-husband, you losing your child even if not really yours, almost losing you in process and we also lost our sister to greater evil so Phoebe I am pretty sure we need a break once in a while, don't you think so Paige?".

"I agree with Piper, it is nice for once not to have to cancel dates, not be late for work or making excuse for leaving work, less dry cleaner and fixing things" said Paige.

"So you will vanquish demons or warlock and protecting the innocent?" said Phoebe.

"Yup" said Paige.

"Of course Phoebe, but vanquish demons only if they are a threat to us" said Piper.

"Okay well then I already told you that Cole will turn me evil again like before" said Phoebe.

"We heard you and you also heard that the Elders don't think Cole is a threat" said Piper.

"Since when you listen to the Elders Piper" said Phoebe.

"I have never been fund of the Elders, but I am not stupid to go after a demon who wants nothing to do with us" said Piper.

"Cole will and have always has something to do with me" said Phoebe.

"I never said Cole, I said demons" said Piper.

"Cole loves me, always has and always will" said Phoebe who doesn't believe that Cole doesn't love her anymore.

"Not anymore he doesn't" said Paige.

"Not if I can help it" said Phoebe.

"What are you going to do? Seduce him?" said Paige.

"Don't need to, my body and looks tell it all" said Phoebe.

Piper rolls her eyes and look at Paige who is also rolls her eyes at Phoebe's comment, "Right, don't be surprised if Cole doesn't want you back", 'Hope he doesn't and for once he looks my way and we will be together' Piper thought to herself as Phoebe spoke that broke her thoughts how to get Cole to notice her.

"Whatever, Cole won't say no to or at me no matter what" said Phoebe.

"Well guess we will found out and see then" said Paige, 'Hope Cole ask Piper out not getting back with Phoebe' as she thought to herself.

"Beside what about Jason?" said Piper.

"What about him?" said Phoebe not seeing her behavior will or might affect Jason.

Piper and Paige both are shock at the attitude of Phoebe toward Jason and her relationship, "That is not fair to Jason for you to play with him and that goes for Cole too" said Paige.

"Who cares, Jason doesn't have to know and that goes for Cole too" said Phoebe who once again not seeing that she is not doing anything wrong.

"You cannot do that Phoebe" said Paige.

"Watch me, I can do whatever I want" said Phoebe.

"We won't lie for you and Cole doesn't love you anymore" said Piper.

"Yes he does love me" said Phoebe who in denial too much.

"If he show or tell you that he is no longer in love with you, what are you going to do" said Piper.

"Then I will make him fall in love with me again, it wasn't hard" said Phoebe.

Piper rubs her head, "Phoebe-" but Phoebe cut Piper off by standing up so fast and got so angry.

"Cole loves me and that final" said Phoebe in a very mad tone.

"Don't get upset or angry if Cole don't return his feeling for you Phoebe" said Piper.

"Why do you want Cole to stay in love with you when you when you mostly want to vanquish him" said Paige.

"Because it was your fault that we are no longer together Paige" said Phoebe and narrows her eyes at Paige and didn't see the hurt on Paige's face.

"My fault, Piper did Phoebe just blame me?" said Paige as she look at Piper in hurt look.

"Yes she did Paige, but Phoebe it was all our fault for not seeing or help Cole, but it's not my or Paige fault that you divorced Cole instead of fighting you love for him and beside if wasn't for Paige, you would be still be evil or dead" said Piper.

Phoebe didn't say anything about what Piper said, it true that Paige was one who found out and saved her and Piper from being killed, "Well I will make him never fall in love anyone else".

"Then you being selfish and I do believe that Cole won't let you bother him" said Paige.

Piper just stand there feeling lot of angry toward to Phoebe and does believe a little that Cole still loves Phoebe or that Piper isn't enough woman to date him. Paige know or can feel the strong connection between Cole and Piper when they first meet, but she couldn't do anything because Cole with Phoebe and Piper with Leo, also she been busy trying to be better witch to her sisters and trying to get her sisters to see Cole is evil, but now everything is out of the way and knowing Cole is back, she going to do anything to get them together.

Phoebe notice Piper's silence, "What wrong Piper".

Piper snaps out of her thinking, "Nothing Phoebe, just thinking that you are right about Cole may still is in love with you and there is not a woman for him to date other than you".

Phoebe smile at that, but Paige couldn't believe what Piper just said, "Maybe we should let Cole decide who he should date or not to date" said Paige.

The phone rang broken the silence and Paige went to answer the phone, "Hello", listening to other side , "Yes, but she cannot come to the phone right now, otherwise she will be snapping at you", listening on the other side again, "She is alright for now", listening on the other side again, " Oh come over is fine with us and stay for dinner" once again listen to other side, "Okay we will see you after the baby have his nap" as Paige hung up the phone and can see that Phoebe on her cell phone talking to someone and Piper is in her deep thoughts.

"Guys, that was Cole and he is coming over for dinner. He will be here after the baby has his nap" said Paige.

Piper smiles so hard it might hurt her cheek and Paige can see how much Piper likes Cole. Phoebe didn't like that look at all but didn't say anything because she is on her cell phone talking to Jason.

"Great then, I will cook lemon-herb garlic chicken with something" said Piper as she tries to hide her feeling for Cole from Phoebe.

"Sound good to me Piper, how about you Phoebe" said Paige as Phoebe hang up with Jason.

"Sure whatever, I am going to change" said Phoebe as she left the room.

"Yeah I do but I am not good enough for him" said Piper.

"That is lord of crap" said Paige.

"Paige, I have never been on a date for so long and never asked Leo out before" said Piper.

"Cole isn't Leo and there is first time for everything and I know Cole has feeling for you since he was happy to see you last night and kissed you on your cheek" said Paige.

"Yeah so, he was being grateful for my help to calm the baby down" said Piper.

"What about when he called earlier and asking for you instead of me or Phoebe?" said Paige.

"I am sure he needs help again with the baby or something" said Piper as she left the living-room to the kitchen.

"Do I have to do everything myself" said Paige to no one but herself as she follows Piper into the kitchen and help her out with dinner.

* * *

About 5:30pm, Cole drove into the drive way of the Halliwell's Manor, "I will tell Piper I love her and out her out then kiss her so damn hard" said Cole to himself as he heard giggling from the baby, "Do you know where we are?" said Cole asking the baby and the baby say "mama, dada". Cole turns around and smiles hard, "That my boy, we visiting mama, but say dada again".

"Dada, mama" said the baby thinking that Cole is playing with him and at the same time pointing at the house when he said mama.

Cole got out and opens the back door to take the baby out of the car seat, "That right we are going to visit mommy" as Cole loves saying Piper is the baby mommy. The baby giggles some more. Cole holding the baby and about to knock on the door, but didn't because he had to breath out and in for few time to calm his nerves. The baby put his small hand on Cole chest like he want Cole to knock and hurry up. Finally Cole knocks and then few min heard Phoebe yelling, "I'm coming, hold on".

* * *

Now what will Phoebe do when she answer the door? Will Cole and Piper tell each other how they feel for one another? Looking forwards to some feedback and comments about this chapter. If there is any suggestions or ideas for next chapter or any next chapter please let me know and I will see if will fit to any other chapters or my idea. In the next chapter there will be a new characters but I do not own her/him. Wanna guess who? Sorry if my spellings or grammars mess up, let me know and I can fix it or remember for next chapters. Thank You for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it been a while since I update a chapter but I haven't forgotten you all, it's just been so busy lately since spring has arrived and Summer will be here, there are lots of outside chores to do. I own no one, so don't sue me because I don't have anything. Enjoy reading this chapter and hope you like it! As I said before, I am sorry if my English sound or looks bad, remember English is my second language and let me know if there need changes or improves my writing/typing.

* * *

**Title:** To Make Things Right Between Two Lovers

**Author:** Bonnie Lynn (bonnielynnmb)

**Rating: **PG-13 (More like 'T' because there will be bad language)

**Spoilers: **None

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Piper H.W and Cole T (Pi/C)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Charmed characters, I am only borrowing them but I wish I did because I would have Piper and Cole together ;)

**Summary: **2 children came from the future to set things right between two lovers. Piper and Leo's relationship has problem. Cole never stays dead and wants to be left alone… This is Piper and Cole story (Pi/C)… Enjoy reading this Chapter!**  
**

**Chapter Seven:**

I am sorry for delaying updates this story… Lot of things has changed in my life and I haven't have the time to sit and type the story…Forgive me J Hope you like this chapter

* * *

Piper and Paige stand around the island of the kitchen doing some cooking and getting dinner ready, "Mommy I'm thirst" said Melinda who is now standing in the kitchen door rubbing her tired eyes. Phoebe walked by Melinda acting like she not there, she has change into dark blue jeans with orange top (**Same one in Season 5 Promo Photos).** That outfit is very tight and doesn't really cover her abs very much. She also has black necklace and her hair is iron flat out!

"Okay honey, Auntie Paige will get you small cup of juice" said Piper as she went back to her cooking and trying to ignore her feeling for Cole and how Phoebe has her 'sexy' clothes on.

While Paige is getting Melinda's her drink, She can see how Phoebe's clothes really effecting Piper, "Here you go Melinda" as she handle the juice to Melinda who is now sitting in the kitchen on the chair.

"Thank you Auntie Paige" said Melinda.

"You're welcome" said Paige as the door bell rang, 'Wow Cole must be really excite to see Piper' Paige thought to herself and went to answer the door since she can see Piper is focusing on cooking and Phoebe flushing herself for Cole's arrival.

Paige answered and it wasn't Cole, It was Victor standing there with a bag hanging over his shoulder, "Victor, welcome and I didn't know you were coming here" as Victor walks into the house and put his coat on the hook.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you girls" said Victor.

"Well you sure did" said Paige as she led Victor to the kitchen.

Once they both entre the kitchen and Phoebe and Piper look up to see who Paige talking to, "Daddy" said Phoebe who always has been daddy's little girl but that only in her mind, to Victor all his girls are his little girls even if Paige isn't really his. What belong to Patty, belong to him and since he only one alive, he feel its his duty to take care or make sure they are okay and healthy for Grams and Patty as well for Prue. Sam (**who is a Whitelighter)** is Paige's real father. Sam and Victor don't like each other because Victor believes Sam ruined the marriage between Victor and Patty. Victor believes it's not Paige fault so he couldn't hate her for it.

"Hey Phoebe, Piper and you young lady" said Victor as he look at each girls when he said their name and then notice a little girl that he doesn't know.

"Hey dad, staying for dinner?" said Piper as she still doing the cooking as Victor nod his head 'yes'.

"Grandpa" said Melinda as she ran to Victor's leg.

"Umm… Grandpa?" said Victor as he looks at all the girls with confusion look, but he only said it low for the girls to hear it but not for Melinda to hear it.

"Just go with it and we will explain later" said Paige who is still standing beside Victor.

"Where's Ben?...mommy you lied" said Melinda as she starting to have tear and worry. Piper quickly steps up because no 3 year old should be worrying about anything so much. She grab Melinda from Victor's leg and hold her on her side, "mommy didn't lie, daddy called when you were taking your nap and has already picked up Ben up from Grandpa's place".

Melinda breaks a big smile, "Then daddy and Ben will be home"

Piper give Melinda a kiss on the cheek, "Yes daddy and Ben will be home soon" as she put Melinda down and she went to stand by her grandpa.

Phoebe didn't like the fact her own sisters not focus on her but worst she didn't like her own daddy didn't focus on her either, "Melinda where does your daddy works?"

Melinda who is standing beside her grandpa and looking at Phoebe, "I don't know, but he always bring load of papers home before and mommy got mad about that, so daddy doesn't bring papers home anymore"

Paige can see where Phoebe going with her question so she stop the question that Phoebe will ask, "Melinda, why don't you show grandpa new toys you got from mommy in the livingroom".

"Okay, come on grandpa" said Melinda tagging her grandpa's hand to come along.

"I will be right there in a minute, why don't you go and get it all ready for me to see" said Victor.

Melinda left the kitchen and Paige make sure Melinda is out of hearing, "Victor, Melinda is from the future, and she is 3 year old and also happens to be Piper's daughter"

"Okay then who is her daddy and who is Ben?" said Victor who trying to understand all the Wicca stuff.

"We don't know, but I am guessing Ben is my son who I am inform Melinda that he was staying with you, we are still finding out who the father and where Ben at. I do know for the fact that Leo isn't the father" said Piper as she leaning on the island table after she finish putting dinner together and waiting for it to be cook in the oven.

Victor nod his head and notice two things, which is the tone when Piper said Leo's name and she no longer wearing her wedding ring, "What has that man done now?"

Phoebe jump into the conversation before either Piper or Paige could say anything, "Piper divorce Leo"

"Umm, Phoebe, I don't mean to be rude but I asked Piper not you" said Victor in a father tone.

Phoebe bend her head down and looking at the floor like she in trouble and Victor turn to Piper to have her say it, "Leo cheat, lied and said he married me to stop something happening between me and someone else" said Piper who smile when her dad told Phoebe off.

"Good for you Piper" as Melinda calls out for her grandpa to come into the livingroom, "I better go see her new toys" said Victor as he left the kitchen. Piper went back to check her dinner and while Phoebe is upset. Paige is smiling because for the first time in her life since she has meet her sisters, Victor has use fatherly voice. Phoebe always gets what she wants from Victor and she glad Phoebe didn't this time.

* * *

Everyone is busy doing something, Victor is spending time with is future granddaughter to make p the lost time he had with his girls in the past. Phoebe is making plans with Cole once he gets here. Piper is nervous about how she feels about Cole and also nervous to see him. As for Paige, she is making plans how to get Piper and Cole together and have a talk with him about better treat Piper right or she will vanquish his sorry ass. Also Paige wants to tell Cole that there was no hard feeling and she never did hate him.

As the door bell rang, everyone but Victor and Melinda stop doing whatever they were doing as always Phoebe has to make the first move, so she yell, "I am coming, hang on" as she sort of walking way to fast to get to the door as it like the door going to be gone, she opens the door and see Cole standing there holding a baby in his arm, "Come in Cole" as Cole made a uncomfortable walk into the house. Cole was hoping Piper would answer the door not Phoebe.

Phoebe led him into the livingroom and turn out Melinda and Victor moved to another room to play with the toys. Piper and Paige walks into the hallway toward the livingroom when they see Phoebe about leading Cole and a baby there. The baby giggles out loud and opens his little arm out to Piper. Piper gives the look 'can I?' to Cole. Cole had no problem handling the baby to Piper. The baby give Piper a good hard hug for the little guy then turn to Paige to let her know he wants a hug from her too. Paige gladly gave the baby a hug as well.

Cole smile at the scenes but Phoebe was way too upset about all this attentions they all giving to the baby but let it side. "Let go into the livingroom because I believe there Melinda and my dad in there" said Piper.

Everybody follow into the livingroom, but then there was a big scream coming from the sunroom where Victor and Melinda happen to be there. Piper give Cole the baby and ran to the sunroom with her hands in the air to be ready if there any demons attacks, but only to find Victor holding Melinda upside down and she is screaming and laughing. Victor saw the worry look on Piper and stop laughing, "Sorry Piper didn't mean to scared you" as Victor put Melinda down on to the ground.

"Dad, there not allow to have a bloody scream in this house, hello that scream is for demon attacking" said Piper.

"I know, I forgot, we were having fun, sorry again" said Victor.

Melinda interrupt them talking, "Mommy, where is daddy"

Piper couldn't say anything because she has no clue, "Umm, I don't know" as she said it in a gentle tone.

After everything is calm, Piper went back into the livingroom and to see Phoebe all over Cole. While Cole handle the baby to Paige afraid that he going to drop the baby the way Phoebe hanging on to him. Piper getting angry and very annoys with Phoebe's behavior, "Dinner will be ready in few mins" and left the livingroom to get away from Phoebe and Cole reunion.

Paige thought now is the good time to have "the talk' with Cole, "Phoebe, I would like to talk to Cole alone, so can you please leave and take the baby with you"

"Why do you need to talk with him alone" said Phoebe as she not leaving.

"To say sorry if you and Cole planning to get back together as you said earlier" said Paige.

Phoebe like that very much, but Cole is very shock that Phoebe actually think they getting back together when he want to ask Piper out. There is no chance in hell he getting back together with Phoebe ever again, not after everything he been through with her in the past. Cole watch Phoebe leave with the baby, he couldn't help worry about the baby being in Phoebe's care. Cole turns to Paige and waiting for her to say something; He knows Paige is very much like Prue when it comes to having "the talk".

"I only said that to get Phoebe to leave us alone, I am really hoping you are not getting back with her again" said Paige.

"No I am not going back with Phoebe ever again" said Cole.

"Good, but you are in love with someone else right?" said Paige as Cole breaks a big smile and Paige knew she was right.

"Yes there is someone I like but I am not sure if that someone likes me back" said Cole.

"And someone wouldn't happen to be Piper" said Paige.

Cole gave Paige a shock look because he thought he hid it well, "how the hell do you know that"

"Oh your smile, your kiss on Piper's cheek and most of the time you stay on Piper side last night" said Paige.

"Yes, Piper is someone, but it doesn't matter now because she is married and might think I am not good enough for her" said Cole who starting to feel comfortable to tell Paige that.

"Well you and Piper have one thing in common because you think you're not good enough for Piper while Piper thinks she's not the kind of woman for you" said Paige.

Cole is so shock and excite to hear that Piper's feeling for him is the same as for his to her, "Do you think Piper will date me now?"

'Ask her and see what the answers you will get from her, if she says yes, DO NOT BREAK HER HEART or I will vanquish your sorry ass for real" said Paige.

"I won't, but isn't she still married" said Cole.

"Well sort of, but only in legal paper that needs to be done. Leo won't sign the legal paper but they already break the hand-fasting not while ago. Do you happen to know any good lawyer?" said Paige.

"Why can't I do them" said Cole.

"Because Leo will make you look bad and I am sure Piper doesn't want to put you in that situation" said Paige.

'I am sure I can find someone for Piper if Leo happens not to sign the legal papers" said Cole.

"I also want to say sorry for not seeing you were in trouble before becoming the Source of All Evil" said Paige.

"It's alright Paige, you saw me better than Phoebe did and I know Piper been busy trying keep the family together" said Cole as he give Paige a hug.

Phoebe walks back into the livingroom where Cole and Paige are sitting and noticing they are hugging and being close, "Paige, Piper needs you in the kitchen"

Paige isn't going fall for that, "Cole why don't you go and check on Piper while I go check on Melinda and Victor to see how they are doing"

Cole left the livingroom, but not after Paige and Cole wink at each other. Piper met Cole at the dinner table with the baby in her arms, 'Oh Cole can you take him so I can set up the table and get dinner on the table"

"Sure" said Cole as he took the baby.

Melinda jump up and ran toward Cole's leg and hanging on tight making him almost lost his balance, "Daddy you're home"

Everyone especially Cole and Piper was shock at Melinda blunt out, "What the hell" said Phoebe who is so mad.

"Honey, Cole's your daddy" said Victor.

"Yes Grandpa, you know that and that is Ben in daddy's arms" said Melinda and Ben giggles at his name being calls out.

"Oh my god Piper, you cheated on Leo with Cole" said Phoebe.

"No I didn't and didn't you forget that Melinda and Ben aren't from here" said Piper.

Cole is so confuse what Phoebe said, "What does Melinda or Ben has anything to prove that Piper and I being together"

"Why don't you ask Melinda who her mother is" said Phoebe as she sat down hard on the chair.

"Okay remember that Melinda is only 3 year old, she in the future and has been asking tons of questions since she been here" said Paige as she hoping Melinda didn't pick up or understand what she just said.

"Daddy you must kiss mommy when you come home from work" said Melinda as she wait and watch her daddy kiss her mommy.

"Ummm, where honey" said Cole as he walk little closer to Piper.

"On the lip, then me and Ben next" said Melinda.

Cole has no problem kissing Piper. He grab her face and gentle give her a sweet and nice kiss on the lip, then move to Ben's head and give him a kiss, "Now me daddy" said Melinda.

"Can't forget about you princess" said Cole as he give Melinda a big kiss on the head, 'Want one Paige'

Paige laugh, "No I think Ben cover it for you"

"What about me?" said Phoebe

Cole lean down to Phoebe cheek, but Phoebe over her head and Cole's lip land on Phoebe's lip. Phoebe grab Cole shirt and kiss him even deeper, but Cole isn't having it, he push Phoebe back hard, he wipe her lipstick off his lip and turn to see Piper leaving the dinner room to the kitchen. Cole can see that Piper gave Ben to her dad while she left to the kitchen. Cole went after Piper not wants her think there anything going on between Phoebe and him.

"You made mommy mad" said Melinda

"So what, Cole is mine to do whatever I want" said Phoebe.

"No daddy is mine, Ben and Mommy's" said Melinda.

"Whatever, go play while I will have sex with Cole" said Phoebe.

Paige and Victor is shock to hear Phoebe say that to a 3 year old child, "Phoebe, what the hell wrong with you' said Victor as he holding Ben in his arms.

"Auntie Paige what is 'sex'?" said Melinda

"To make baby by a kiss on the cheek on a big person's face" said Paige.

"No daddy only makes baby with mommy not you Aunt Phoebe" said Melinda.

Victor playing with Ben and listening to Phoebe's comments, "We could see about that Melinda, you and Ben can always be mine and Cole" said Phoebe as she staring at her nails.

"Nope, mommy and daddy are together" said Melinda who is so stubborn.

"I can see where you got your stubborn from Melinda" said Victor.

"They are from my mommy because daddy, Auntie Paige and you always say that I am so much like mommy but daddy's looks" said Melinda.

Phoebe decides to change the subject after she sees that her father trying to make different conversation and because she is bored, "How long have your mommy and daddy been together for?"

Paige answer for Melinda because she can see where Phoebe going with this, "Ahh Phoebe, you know how long since Melinda is 3 year old and they could be together about 4-5 years"

"Well, Melinda and Ben won't be in the picture long enough if I can help it" said Phoebe.

"What are you going to do Phoebe" said Victor who is very, very protective of his future grandchildren.

"Easy daddy, do a spell or pills and if that don't work I am sure I can find a way to have Cole again" said Phoebe.

"You're not allowed to use spell for personal gain, because mommy say so" said Melinda.

"I'M A BIG GIRL MELINDA" said Phoebe as she yelled at Melinda and scared her.

Melinda starts to cry and left the dinner area along with Victor and Ben.

"What the hell is wrong with you Phoebe, you do not say or yell at a 3 year old child like that" said Paige, who is so angry for the way she behaving toward Melinda.

"I am just telling Melinda what she suppose to hear" said Phoebe as she didn't think she did anything wrong again.

"No you are not suppose to say that at all Phoebe" said Victor as he walks back into the dinner area, just in time to hear what Phoebe said.

"But daddy—"said Phoebe as she had been interrupted by her own father by slamming his hand on the table.

"No Phoebe, you're a big girl, act like your own age and from where I was standing, Cole doesn't want to be around you or date with you ever again" said Victor in angry tone.

Phoebe doesn't like the way her daddy tone, "Cole is mine daddy" said Phoebe in a whinny voice"

"No Phoebe, you do not own Cole, Cole owns himself. If he decides to date Paige then he can or if he wants to date Piper he also can. You do not control him" said Victor.

Phoebe has never seen her own daddy defending Cole or Leo before, "You didn't like Cole when we were dating"

"That was before I could learn about whitelighters, demons and evil person; I still have to get use to magic, demon and witches. I never really like Leo but I did it for Piper just like I did it for you to like Cole" said Victor.

"You like Cole more because of Melinda and Ben" said Phoebe as she complaining.

"Yes and no Phoebe, Yes it has little to do with my future grandchildren but no it not because of that, it because I saw how Piper and Cole are together like they should be"

Paige stand there listen conversation between Victor and Phoebe, "If Piper has never date or marry Leo, Cole and Piper would be together instead of you Phoebe"

Phoebe shake her head 'no' not want to believe what she just heard, "No Cole loves me, I know that and so do you"

'You're right Phoebe, Cole did love you but not anymore" said Paige.

'I can make Cole fall in love with me again" said Phoebe as she said it in stubborn tones.

"You cannot break soulmate, destiny or whatever it calls" said Victor.

"No daddy, Paige, I am his soulmate" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, those two children from the future in the sunroom proves that Piper and Cole are meant to be together like soulmate" said Paige.

"Phoebe, you may not like it but you will and must accept it" said Victor.

"No I don't have to dad and Paige like I said before to Melinda, they won't be in the picture very much longer" said Phoebe in an angry tones and angry stare.

Just then one of the plant near Phoebe got blow up, Paige, Victor and Phoebe turn around to see Cole and Piper standing near the kitchen door and the sunroom, Piper hands is in the air ready to blow something else, "Like hell you will Phoebe said Piper.

* * *

Next chapter will be about Cole and Piper and the future children. The question is, will Piper and Cole get together? Will Phoebe ruin it or accept it? Thank you for keep up with me on this story!


End file.
